Dark Love
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: The Dark Bladers (accidentally) kidnapped a girl, and she decdes to stay with them. Soon she finds herself falling for a certain vamipre....SOC LOC ZOC COC. Watch out, there's gonna be some pervertedness in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

FASH: I was watching Beyblade, and the Dark Bladers were at Olympia Stadium and Sanquinex talked about the curse and I'm like ~Awwwww~ because the Dark Bladers are cool, so yea.AU kinda thing here, what would of happened if the Dark Bladers kidnapped an OC of mine and Kenny. This of course! ~^-^~ The Dark Bladers will be a tad bit OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
My OC: Cho Cere Age: 16 Hair: brown, wavy, to mid thigh. Eyes: emerald green Personality: A little subdued, perky, paranoid, and is an extreme aqua phobic Other: Has been doing gymnastics since 3, is fairly short for her age.  
  
Cho was running, she had to get on that train. Oh if only she hadn't stopped to look at Big Ben, it was so distracting. She then literally jumped on the caboose of the train, then things she did to keep on schedule.  
  
"I'm so weird, it doesn't matter if I get to the hotel late, I'll find a different hotel." Cho sighed, opening the back door, the train seemed deserted, in a creepy, horror movie kind of way, and it gave Cho the shivers.  
  
And so the train moved on, going alone it's pathway, until it mysteriously stopped. (Corny, I know, but I'm fuzzy on what happens.)  
  
Cho thought she heard voices in another car. 'Good other people are hear, if for some twisted reason a guy with a gun or crowbar or something came in here to beat me or something, someone will hear me scream.' But those thoughts didn't really help her.  
  
Then the lights flickered out.  
  
"This is not my day, what now, some creepy dudes in blammppphhhh!" Cho's eyes widened as a hand went to cover her mouth and she was dragged into darkness. Her mind, not being able to take the shock, let her fade into unconsciousness.......  
  
As Cho woke up, the past few events of the day flashed through her mind and quickly sitting up she gasped. She was in a dark room, a really dark room; the only thing she could make out was a door. Crawling forward she put her ear to the door and heard voices, they seemed familiar, they were the voices from the train!  
  
Cho opened the door a bit just long enough to see THE bladebreakers walking away. She tried to call them back, but couldn't summon her voice.  
  
'Oh this is so horrible!' Cho thought as she saw the people dressed in dark robes talked awhile then turn towards the door and walk forward.  
  
'Not good! Not good at all!' Cho slowly backed up as the door creped open.  
  
FASH: That's one chapter done, plz R&R! 


	2. That's A Bad Pun

FASH: Does anyone even know the age of the Dark Bladers? If you do please teoll me! My friends like. ~They're old!~ And I'm like ~No they're NOT!~ So if you know, please tell me what their ages are! Thnx!  
  
Disclaimer: LEAVE ME ALONE! DOES ANYONE EVEN READ THIS!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Cho was backing away from the door as it opened with a screech.  
  
"Oh guys, didn't we put that girl over there?" Asked one silhouette out of four.  
  
"Ya, Zomb's right, she must've moved." Another one said.  
  
Cho tried to make out their faces, but it was hopeless.  
  
"There she is, in the corner." A gruff voice said pointing over to her.  
  
The other figure walked forward. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." He extended his hand towards her.  
  
'They kidnap me, but won't hurt me.' Cho thought with a sardonic smile but, seeing no other choice, allowed herself to be pulled up.  
  
The room was then showered in light; temporarily blinding her, but when she could see properly again, Cho was gaping at the tall vampire looking being holding onto her hand.  
  
"Sorry about kidnapping you and all, we thought you were with the Blade Breakers." One of the guys walked up, he was blond and covered in bandages.  
  
"Why are you covered in bandages?" Cho asked curiously. 'It was an honest mistake, although they still wanted to kidnap someone....Wait a minute. Why did they want to kidnap someone? This situation is getting really bizarre.'  
  
"Well......I'm a mummy." The man braced himself, like he thought she was going to scream and run away.  
  
"......Cool, does that mean he's a vampire." Cho asked pointing to the guy who was ~still~ holding her hand.  
  
"You...you're not going to.....scream?" The mummy asked aghast.  
  
"Hey I'm not ~that~......girly, so is this dude a vampire or not?" Cho asked, kind of amused. 'Poor guys, people probably don't like them because of what they are.'  
  
"Yes, I am a vampire and my name is Sanquinex." That man called Sanquinex said seemingly annoyed for being ignored for so long.  
  
"And I am Cenotaph....You're really not scared of us?" Cenotaph asked.  
  
"Well as long he doesn't try drinking my blood......Your not going to try and drink my blood are you?" Cho asked, her eyes widening in fear.  
  
"No no no. I'm not going to try and drink your blood." Sanquinex said, for some reason, he felt hurt this girl would think that way. 'Although I will need to feed, but I can just feed on a different mortal.'  
  
"Well anyway, I'm Lupenex." A man with grayish hair said.  
  
"And I'm Zomb." A really, really big brawny guy said.  
  
Trying to smile in this type of situation was hard, but somehow, Cho managed to do so, even if it did look sort of bogus.  
  
"I'm Cho." 'I wonder if they'll let me go now...'  
  
"Well Cho, I'm sorry to say, but now, since you know where our hideout is, we'll have to kill you." Sanquinex said, it was supposed to be a joke, but Cho took everything, and I mean everything seriously.  
  
*THUNCK* Was the sound as Cho hit the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Sanquinex, I don't think you should have said that." Zomb scolded his leader.  
  
"I didn't think she would take it seriously." Sanquinex said as he bent down, scooped Cho up, and cradled her in his arms. 'So fragile.....' He thought, looking at her pale face. 'And so stunning.' He flushed slightly at the last thought.  
  
"Lets go, we'll have to follow the Blade Breakers to Paris. Let's go." And with a swipe of his cape/cloak he left the room, the three other following closely behind.  
  
FASH: And there was the second chapter R&R people! ~^-^~ ~^.^~ ~^o^~ 


	3. Paris

FASH: 'Ello, it's me again with a new chapter. And we all say ~yay~ and dance with joy. Dance with joy! DANCE!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Bey Blade I would constantly attach myself to Robert. Seriously, I would, or any other character I think is hot, like Bryan, and yes Danielle, Bryan is hot!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Cho and the Dark Bladers were in Paris, Cho decided she was going to follow them around because it was fun, and as long as she called her parents everyday, they didn't suspect a thing.  
  
The Dark bladers and her were currently staying in an abandoned old house in the countryside, a few miles from Paris, and Cho was pacing around inside it like crazy.  
  
"I wake up and all the left is a note. ~we've gone to get the Blade Breakers bit beats.~ Great, just wonderful, how do I know when they'll be back?" Cho asked herself. In the short time she'd known them the Dark Bladers had become like the brothers she'd never had.  
  
"Gggrrrrr. I can't believe that we lost." A growling sound came, surprisingly from Zomb.  
  
Cho knew about the Majestics, and even though she didn't hate them, she thought they should be sorry for their actions towards the Dark Bladers, even if they tried to steal their bit beasts.  
  
"I can't believe you only left me a note! How am I supposed to know when you'd get back!" Cho was very angry/concerned, they could of at least waited till she was awake!  
  
"Sorry." Cenotaph said, none of them liked it when Cho was angry, she could easily hurt them, she never did, but they saw her practicing her gymnastics and never wanted to see the day she incorporated it into some kind off attack.  
  
Cho's features relaxed and she smiled slightly. "Why do you want their bit beasts again, I mean, you guys are awesome and all, but you kidnapped me and that Kenny kid, stole one of their blades and tried to force it out, held that Kenny kid hostage, made comments about ~home cooked Kenny burgers~, is it just my imagination, or do you pick on Kenny a lot." Cho asked rhetorically.  
  
"It's not our fault, he's the most vulnerable." Lupenex spoke up.  
  
"That's one of the oddest excuses I've ever heard." Cho said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"At least we're not as immature as a five-year-old." Zomb said cheerily, Cho pouted and sniffed, making her eyes grow large and shine. Yep, beware the puppy dog eyes.  
  
The guys sweatdropped at Cho, her large eyes, and overall shorter than average ness, made you think she was an immature 12-year-old.  
  
"You don't really think that do you." Cho asked her eyes filling up with fake tears, they all knew she was pulling their leg, but it was amusing to play along.  
  
"Of course." Sanquinex was the one who spoke up. "And we should be focusing on how to get the BladeBreakers bit beasts, not playing around." He said ever the serious one.  
  
"Awwwww, poor Sanquinex, you're so obsessive and stressed." Cho said as she went over and hugged him, leaving him in a shock as the others snickered.  
  
"Man your tall, the top of my head is like, at your shoulder, I hate being short." Cho muttered to herself while blushing. 'Why do I feel like this?' She thought. 'I think... I may be getting a crush... But on Sanquinex?!?' She blushed some more.  
  
'Why is she all red in the face? Is she getting sick.' Sanquinex thought, oblivious to how she just started getting flushed when she hugged him.  
  
Sanquinex put his hand to her forehead. Causing Cho to blush even ~more~ than she already was.  
  
"Hmmm, you don't have a fever, are you okay?" Sanquinex asked showing the concern that most people thought he didn't have.  
  
"I'm fine!" Cho squeaked. 'Why does he have to be so hot? AH! What am I thinking?'  
  
"No you're not." Sanquinex said haughtily. 'She's cute when she's flushed.' He though to himself, then tried not to blush, he had accepted the fact he was attracted to Cho, but he wasn't used to, well, the feelings he was feeling.  
  
The other Dark Bladers watched the scene unfold and smirked, they knew about Cho and Sanquinex's feelings for each other, to bad they couldn't figure it out for themselves...  
  
"I am fine!" Cho said, Sanquinex's closeness was affecting her heart beat and was giving her butterflies in her stomach.  
  
'Yes you are.' Sanquinex couldn't hold back his blush at that particular thought.  
  
"Maybe I am sick, and if I am, you're defiantly catching it." Cho said as she pulled Sanquinex's face down to her eye level. "You're really flushed too now." She said, her heart was leaping around in her ribcage as she stared into Sanquinex's crimson orbs. 'The colour of blood.' She faintly realized.  
  
*cough cough* The sound interrupted their thoughts and they jumped away from each other, greatly entertaining the other Dark Bladers.  
  
"Well now, if you're both ~sick~ we should stay here for awhile." Cenotaph said, trying hot to put ~too~ much sarcasm on the word sick.  
  
"Uuuhhhhhh." Cho coughed nervously, she didn't like it wn=hen it was quiet, in horror movie that was when something bad was going to happen, of coarse, she had never seen a real horror movie, she was scared of PG-13 movies, horror movie would kill her.  
  
"We might as well stay here awhile anyway, sick or not, we should rest a bit after all of these battles we've fought. And lost." Lupenex said murmuring the last part to himself.  
  
"Okay then, it's settled, we'll sat in France." Cenotaph said.  
  
*ring ring* Cho's cell phone ringed, she flipped it open and held it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?....Hi mom.....Yes...Yes....Oh you know, the usual.....I'm in France....Yep, taking in the culture....Yes I'll remember to phone everyday....Don't worry mom....No I'm not going to be seduced by French boys mom.....Okay, love you bye." She flipped her cell shut and put it back in her pocket.  
  
".....Seduced?" Sanquinex had to raise an eyebrow at that.  
  
"Ya, she thinks I'm naïve enough to flirt with guys I don't know. *sigh* Well, as long as we're here, what shall we do....."  
  
And let's leave them there, contemplating.  
  
FASH: I hope you like this fic so far. If you do, and even if you don't please review, it would make me happy! And then I'll hug you and give you a cookie. *pulls out a cookie from her pocket* And then I'll let you play with my Sanquinex plushy! It's SO CUTE! 


	4. Not exactly a date but

FASH: And here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: ....We need to go through this again do we? *Various lawyers nod* Fine then! I don't own Beyblade, but I'm working on it...Yep, someday....*goes into fantasy world where she owns Beyblade.*  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Cho was currently staring in awe at the ~arc de triumph~. It was bigger than she thought it was, and she already thought it was gigantic.  
  
"You're catching flies." An amused voice came from behind her, Cho shut her gaping mouth and turned towards the....Normally dressed Sanquinex?  
  
Cho fought back a nose bleed, Sanquinex was ~hot~ he was still wearing black, but instead of his usual cloak, he was wearing a black muscle shirt, (like Kai's) and a pair of black pants that were a bit tight.  
  
'Wow....*mental drool*' Cho started gapping again, much to the amusement of Sanquinex who wasn't quite sure if her looked good, sure there were some girls who had ogled him and asked for something about a ~number~ but their opinion was nothing compared to Cho's and apparently, her opinion was very good.  
  
"Honestly, must you gawk at me? You look like a fish out of water." Sanquinex's words brought Cho back to reality.  
  
"You look really...nice." Cho mentally berated herself. 'You sounded like a total idiot you...Argggg! Why am I so stupid?' Cho mentally pitied herself.  
  
"The others have gone off to see some sights." 'And terrorize some people.' Sanquinex said. "And I've decided I might as well go with you. You need to be protected by those ~seductive~ French boys." He said with mockery.  
  
Cho lightly punched his arm. "Gee thanks." She muttered.  
  
"Well are we going now or what?" Cho said after an awkward silence.  
  
"Sure." And after Cho took a picture for her mom, they walked off. What they didn't know was that there were three pairs of mischievous eyes watching them.  
  
"Are you guys sure about this? If Sanquinex finds out we're watching and following him and Cho there'll be hell to pay, and I don't want to get him ticked off." Lupenex said nervously, Sanquinex wasn't violent, but the other Dark Bladers occasionally feared their powerful leader.  
  
"If we don't help them who will." Zomb said adjusting his ~normal~ clothes.  
  
"Shhhhh. Come on, let's follow them." Cenotaph said, he still had his bandages, but they agreed if anyone asked they'd say he just got out of the hospital and had some burns.  
  
And so they followed the ~couple~ trying to find various ways to get them together. Like when Cho ~accidentally~ tripped over a ~branch,~ right into Sanquinex's firm chest.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Cho was walking silently behind Sanquinex, she was just staring at the back of his head.  
  
'I wonder what he thinks about? Other than revenge.' Cho sighed, Sanquinex and the others were to vengeful, but that didn't stop her from having a crush on the hushed leader. 'I can't help it, his crimson eyes, his ed and black hair. He must have so many fangirls, and I'm just another. Add me to the list.'  
  
Since she wasn't looking she tripped over the ~branch~ that just so happened to actually be Zomb's foot.  
  
"Aahhhhhh-" Sanquinex had turned around when he first heard Cho's cry of distress and she just so happened to land right on I chest, sort of.  
  
Cho was basically on her knees infront of Sanquinex, all she could think was. 'Thank God there aren't any people around here.' Then she noticed her position, and blushed madly. After her fall, Sanquinex had wrapped his arms around her, brining her face just above his navel, yep, defiantly an awkward position.  
  
"Here." Sanquinex helped Cho up, he couldn't believe how naughty the position Cho fell into looked. 'Grrrr! I must not think of such things......While she's around anyway.'  
  
"Well then...." Cho tried to break the uncomfortable silence they had lapsed into.  
  
"Yea...." Sanquinex paused, he thought he could hear laughter, very familiar laughter. 'It cold just be my imagination.' The laughter had stopped and here he was, looking like an idiot. 'Say something!' He urged himself. "Well, let's go." 'That was so lame.' And they started waling in the same direction, side by side.  
  
"Wow! That worked pretty well." Lupenex said.  
  
"Sanquinex is going to have some pent up ~frustration~ though." Cenotaph replied and they all burst out into sniggers.  
  
"It's funny because it's true." Zomb said after they had finished with their laughter, then they, once again, followed Sanquinex and Cho, ready to wreak havoc.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Then there was that other time Sanquinex knocked his head on something and Cho tried to get him to show her his wounded area, but, being the prideful, but lovable and huggable (and cuddleable!) vampire that he is, he wouldn't let her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sooo then, where do you want to go now?" Cho asked, they had just come from the Eiffel Tower and she was still recovering from the earlier ~incident~, as she called it.  
  
"I don-*BASH*OW!" Sanquinex quickly clutched his head, his ears were ringing in pain.  
  
Meanwhile Lupenex, who was in a tree, but you couldn't see him, he was surrounded by leaves, shook his fist. 'Sanquinex sure has a dense skull.' He thought as he hurriedly scurried out of the tree and towards the others.  
  
"Sanquinex let me see." Cho cooed, but he just held on his head and stepped back every time she tried to advance on him. 'It can't be that bad.'  
  
But with Sanquinex's wounded pride he wouldn't let anyone near him.  
  
"Come on, it won't be that bad." "......" "I'm not going to laugh at you." "......" "Please!" "....." "Sanquinex! Just show me!" "No." He stated simply.  
  
Cho stayed where she was a minute contemplating on how to get Sanquinex to show her his little abrasion. 'I guess I'll have to get physical.'  
  
Cho dashed forward, grabbed onto Sanquinex's shoulders, flipped over him and landed right behind him, she then grabbed his wrist and turned him around.  
  
"Come on Sanquinex don't.be...such...a..bab..y...." Sanquinex had leaded down from the force of Cho's pull and they were now face to face.  
  
'She's so close, if I could just get closer.....' Sanquinex started to lean closer, but was interrupted when.  
  
"Hey guys! There's that bhot guy from before!" "Let's get him!" Wounded prode forgotten, Sanquinex started running from the rabid fangirls and Cho ran after him.  
  
'I knew he had a little fan club....This is depressing.' Cho thought sadly as she tried to keep up with Sanquinex and not be trampled by the fangirls.  
  
Meanwhile Lupenex, Zomb, and Cenotaph were plotting revenge on the fangirls.  
  
FASH: There we go! Please read and review! I'll make me happy! 


	5. Into The Woods

FASH: Here's the next chappie! And we all go insane from the sheer happiness.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Cho okay! Leave me alone, just because I don't own Beyblade doesn't mean I should do this every chapter! *Lawyer suddenly appear and glower threateningly at FASH.* Leave me alone you freaks! *Starts bashing the lawyers.*  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Cho woke up and stretched tiredly. She opened her eyes and blinked in an owl like fashion before seeing the looks directed at her.  
  
"Guys, why are you looking at me like that?" Sure enough the Dark Bladers, minus Sanquinex were looking at her peculiarly.  
  
"Nothing, you just slept in really late, it's already 1:00." Cenotaph said coolly.  
  
"WHAT? Why didn't anyone wake me?" Cho asked reverently, she only slept in when she was having a good dream. 'Ya, where me and Sanquinex are together...Arg! It will never happen. Those fan girls yesterday were much prettier than you.' And she sighed sadly, but she finally noticed Sanquinex wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Sanquinex?" The others shrugged. 'Well, I'm going to find him! I won't allow yesterdays......~events~ to come between our newly formed friendship.' She thought determinedly, but she blushed remembering the ~events~ of yesterday. 'But. I was so sure. I mean. His face was so close. I really thought he was going to kiss me.....'  
  
Sanquinex was outside, it was a lot easier to think when the object of your affections wasn't within a 30 meter radius. 'Especially after what happened yesterday.....' He went into a mini fantasy after that thought. "Cho......" He sighed.  
  
"Yes?" Cho suddenly popped out of nowhere, causing Sanquinex to fall over.  
  
"Sanquineeeeeeex. Are you okay?" Cho leaned down going eye to eye with Sanquinex.  
  
"Uuuhhhh......" Sanquinex couldn't reply because he found it hard breathing, she was ~so close~. 'So ~incredibly~ close.'  
  
"Sanquinex are you ok?" Cho was starting to get worried, Sanquinex's eyes were glazed over, his normally pale skin as flushed and he was smiling, a very weird smile. She was getting worried. 'What's he smiling about?'  
  
'Long, wavy brown hair, those innocent, emerald eyes....' Sanquinex was busy pointing out to himself all Cho's features that he didn't notice that she had run to the house in worry and came back with the other Dark Bladers.  
  
"What's wrong with him, is he sick, is he dieing, does he have STDs!" Cho asked s she shook Lupenex's shoulders as Cenotaph and Zomb took a good look at Sanquinex's ~condition.~  
  
"STDs?" Lupenex asked amused and Cho began blushing at the implication there.  
  
'Well...no...ya...no wait...oohhhhhh." Cho muttered to herself in embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, don't have a seizure. I'm pretty sure Sanquinex hasn't done that...yet." Lupenex said as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"You're disturbed you know that." Cho said dryly as she turned her attention on Sanquinex, Zomb, and Cenotaph.  
  
Cenotaph, who hadn't succeeded in ~reviving~ Sanquinex yet, decided to take a chance. He got up and.....Hit Sanquinex repeatedly over the head. It worked.  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE %^#$ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Sanquinex was majorly pissed off, he had gone into mini fantasy mode again, and Cenotaph ruined it!  
  
"You were really creping Cho out; she thought you were dieing or something." Cenotaph responded as he and the others went back in the house, leaving Cho and Sanquinex alone.  
  
'Silly mortal, the only way a vampire can die is: putting a stake through their heart, decapitating them, cremating them, and spreading their ashes over the land.' Sanquinex thought, but he had a smile on his face.  
  
"You were worried about me?" Sanquinex asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
Cho blushed and nodded. 'Very worried, he just went off into his own little world.'  
  
'She's so gorgeous.' 'He's so handsome.' Were the thoughts they were having about each other. And once again, without their notice, three pairs of eyes were watching them as they started to walk towards the wood. Eyes that were full of promise.  
  
Sanquinex and Cho entered the forest, it was very dense and dark, the trees were packed together except for one narrow path that was barley enough for them to walk side by side.  
  
Cho was freaked out, it was really dark, the trees were so close together they didn't let any light in. And there were a bunch of unexplainable noises.  
  
"COOO. COOO." "HOOT!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!" Cho jumped up as birds flew right over their heads calling, and grabbed Sanquinex's arm like a life line.  
  
Now, no matter how much Sanquinex loved Cho clinging on him, she really needed to learn how to face her fears, he remembered the day he and the others found out that Cho was an aqua phobic.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The Dark Bladers, and Cho, were crossing a bridge, and Lupenex decided it would be funny to pretend to throw Cho over.  
  
"Over you go!" He yelled as he picked Cho up and mock throwed her over, Cho was flailing her limbs trying to get away, and once he let go she was visibly shaking....  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Lupenex felt so bad because of that.' Sanquinex thought as her tried to pry the beauty off his arm, without any luck. 'Oh well.' Sanquinex smiled as he glanced at the girl clinging to him. 'I like being near her, I can only hope one day I'll actually get close enough to her without interruptions and reveal my feelings to her. Wait a minute, were in the woods, who could possibly interrupt me?'  
  
"Cho." Sanquinex watched as her face turned towards him, her eyes full of trust, and something else, something he wasn't to sure of. Could it be. Dare he hope. Love?  
  
"Yes Sanquinex?" Cho asked, blushing a bit as he seemed to study her.  
  
Sanquinex took hold of her shoulders and started to lean closer once more-  
  
FASH: I'm evil and corrupt so, I'm leaving it there! I wonder if anyone even cares? Well if you do, and feel like killing me cause I stopped it there, tell me in a review, no really, I seriously don't have that many reviews. I wonder if I should make my chapters longer. But then I'd have to type more. Anyway, see you next time! 


	6. Germany and Kohana

FASH: Here we go! I hope you like my ~the romance seems to go nowhere~ theme, basically because it's still going nowhere. But don't worry, they actually will get together soon. Yes, I am so screwed.  
  
Disclaimer: Imagine if I did own Beyblade, most, if not all, off the guys would be gay, is that the case, sadly. No. Therefore I do not own it.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts.  
  
Sanquinex's face was mere inches from Cho, but then-  
  
"CROOOO!" "AAAHHHHH!" A bird had called right over them, causing Cho to freak out. Of course, since she freaked out, she had clutched onto Saquinex's torso.  
  
"Ahhhh! The crows are coming to get me!" Cho cried as she clutched onto Sanquinex.  
  
"Crows? Coming to get you? You're so immature." Sanquinex smirked to show that he was just joking. 'Her immaturity is so appealing.'  
  
"Well you're to mature." 'And opposites attract.' She thought with a blush.  
  
After an awkward (I love that word!) silence, Cho spoke up.  
  
"We should get back to the house, to much time out here and I'll be having nightmares for weeks." And they started walking along the narrow path.  
  
And as they walked out, Sanquinex thought. 'But I would always comfort you.'  
  
As they got back to the house they were met with impish eyes.  
  
"And what were you two doing out there, ~alone.~" Cenotaph said with an implication.  
  
"Just what are you implying?" Cho asked silently with a blush. 'I would never have the nerve to do ~that!~ Unless of course....' And Cho started to have, to her, perverted thoughts, but to most hormonal teenagers, they'd be normal.  
  
"Oh you know we're not serious." 'Cause Cho wouldn't have the guts to and all the times Sanquinex tries to, they're interrupted.' Lupenex said/thought.  
  
"......Anyway. Sanquinex, I've heard the Blade Breakera and Majestics are going to battle, should we go?" Zomb asked.  
  
"Yes, it should prove to be interesting, seeing them battle." Sanquinex relied.  
  
"We're moving around again? Well, I better get my duffle bag." And Cho started climbing up the stairs.  
  
Once Cho was out of hearing distance, the Dark Bladers decided it was time to help their leader with his love life in a ~better~ way.  
  
"Okay Sanquinex, getting to the point, we know you like Cho, and I swear by God that she practically worships the ground you walk on, so when the ~hell~ are you going to get with her?!" Cenotaph asked annoyed.  
  
Sanquinex was quiet for a while, probably from shock. "You know for a fact she likes me or you assume that she li-"  
  
"Oh for the love of!" Lupenex walked forward to his leader. "Be a man and tell her!"  
  
"....." Sanquinex glared at Lupenex who took a step back in caution. "*sigh* You don't know what it's like."  
  
Just then Cho came down he stairs, duffle bag and all.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Cho asked curiously, seeing as she forgot to ask before.  
  
"Whenever you're ready." "Which happens to be now." Cho replied to Sanquinex.  
  
So the Dark Bladers, and Cho, who clung to Sanquinex because she was freaked out by the whole ~dispersing into shadows thing,~ dissolved into the shadows, with no trace that they were ever there.  
  
They reappeared out in the German countryside, and on the horizon you could see a giant building.  
  
"Man, what the hell is that?" Cho said pointing to the stadium with large eyes.  
  
"That, would be Robert's new stadium." Sanquinex replied wryly.  
  
"Hey guys, we're like, a day early, what are we going to do?" Lupenex asked, the others were about to answer when.  
  
*Ring ring* Cho's cell phone rang. "Just a sec." She said as she flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?....Kohana, is that you?It's so great to talk to you!......No way....Seriously? That's so awesome!.....Me too.....Really?.....Okay then....Bye." She flipped her phine shut and turned to the guys with big, bright, happy eyes.  
  
"My friend Kohana is here! As in like, here here. As in with a mile here! Cam we go see here? Can we can we can we?" She begged.  
  
"......Okay." Sanquinex responded.  
  
"YES! Come on! She'll just adore you guys!" Cho said happily as she began to drag the Dark Bladers over to a hotel.  
  
*Later On*  
  
"KOHANA!" "CHO!" The two best friends' mega glomped each other like they hadn't seen each other in years. When in reality it had been about a week.  
  
This, ~Kohana~ girl had blue hair up in a high ponytail and violet eyes, all in all, she was pretty good looking.  
  
"You never told me you were going to Germany!" Cho exclaimed once the two girls got in control of their overactive emotions.  
  
"So? I thought you were just going to London." Kohana, or Hana, as she preferred to be called said crossing her arms.  
  
"What brought about the change in your travel plans?" Kohana asked as she gestured to the Dark Bladers and Cho flushed realizing she had practically forgotten about them.  
  
"Oh how silly of me! Kohana, these are the Dark Bladers, Sanquinex, Lupenex, Cenotaph, and Zomb. Guys, this is my best friend Kohana." Cho said as she gestured to each individual as she said their name.  
  
"Hello there." Kohana said as she glanced at each of the males. "You know how much of a fit your mother would have if she found out you were traveling with guys? Thank heavens I'd never tell. Man, your sister and your niece would love it though and be like. ~Wow! Does this mean you finally have a boyfriend?~ Honestly, your family is weird."  
  
"It's scary because it's true." Cho nodded thinking about Sara, her older sister, and Sakura her young niece.  
  
"Soooooo, is one of them your boyfriend?" Kohana asked curiously.  
  
Cho did a face vault and come back up blushing, and Kohana took notice that the one called Sanquinex was blushing as well. 'Interesting....'  
  
"What gave you that idea?" The almost recovered Cho asked with wide eyes.  
  
"What wonderful things observations do." Kohana replied. 'That Lupenex guy, I love his hair. Huh? His hair? Man, I think I'm in love.' She smiled to herself as she gazed at Lupenex through half lidded eyes.  
  
'Why is she looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?' Lupenex subconsciously rubbed at his face. Nearly making Kohana turn into a puddle from the sheer cuteness of that action. 'She's still staring at me, with her beautiful violet eyes... Where did that come from? I think I'm starting to like this Hana girl.....'  
  
So as the day wore on Kohana and Cho talked a lot, and Kohana found out about the matchmaking schemes the Dark bladers were wreaking on Cho and Sanquinex, and decided to help. 'She is my best friend, and she really needs a boyfriend, and besides, this'll let me get closer to Lupenex.'  
  
And lets leave it at that, and tomorrow would be the Blade Breakers verses the European team the Majestics.  
  
FASH: I hope you liked it! And yes, now there will be another paring, thank you to my reviewers and internetFish who inspired me to put Kohana in here. Please review! 


	7. The Majestic's Battle

FASH: Thank you to my reviews, you guys actually make me want to type, which is rare in itself! I hope you enjoy this next addition to my story: Dark Love.  
  
Disclaimer: We've gone through this multiple times, so just let it go man, I don't own Beyblade, I don't know the name of the person who does own it. All I know is I love it!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
It was the day the Majestics battled the Blade Breakers. But Cho had no clue where Sanquinex went!  
  
"Where did he go? What if he's lost? What's if he's hurt? What if-" Cho's pacing and muttering was stopped when.  
  
"Would you stop worrying already! The way your acting you'd think you were his ~girlfriend.~" Kohana worded her sentence warily, making sure to put some influence on the word girlfriend. 'And soon you shall be. Muwahaha!' She cackled evilly in her head.  
  
Cho blushed. 'If only. I would love to be his.....' Her eyes glazed over as she thought about Sanquinex and his attractive traits. 'His blood red eyes, his dark gray and red hair, his cute fangs, his deep voice, his-' Cho's thoughts stopped abruptly when she noticed Sanquinex appear from the shadows, and like a very overly concerned girlfriend she bounded over and hugged him.  
  
"Sanquinex! Where were you?" Cho asked nearly crying, she had been worried.  
  
"I was talking to Tyson." "You mean from the Blade Breakers?" "Yes." "Why?" "No reason." "Suuuuuuuuuuure." "I'm serious." "Suuuuuuuure." "....You can be really annoying, you know that." "Of coarse! But it's you own fault for making me worry." Cho turned around and went over to where the other Dark Bladers were sitting.  
  
'She was worried....' Sanquinex thought as he followed her.  
  
*Later*  
  
"AHH! Tyson over here!" Kenny, who was situated between the Dark Bladers screamed.  
  
Cho was sitting beside Sanquinex and Kohana was sitting beside Lupenex, were getting really annoyed. Sure they were ~humanly challenged~ but they were good people, to them at least. And Kenny's whining was starting to irritate them.  
  
"They're not that bad. I know, and I've only known them for a day, so shush!" Kohana said angry that anyone would think the Dark Bladers, especially Lupenex, was scary.  
  
"Kohana...You're such a spaz." Cho said shaking her head.  
  
"At least I'm not a Green Peace freak." Kohana said as she gestured to Cho's Green Peace shirt.  
  
"Yo, Green Peace rules! Save the earth!" Cho said sticking her tongue out at Kohana, and Kohana did the same.  
  
Meanwhile: Sanquinex and Lupenex were having a hard time trying to keep their perverted thoughts at bay.  
  
"You guys like the Dark Bladers?" Kenny asked in disbelieve.  
  
"Yep, they're so cool!" Cho said happily and Kenny muttered something that sounded like. ~Girls, I'll never understand them.~  
  
"It looks like Johnny is going to try and help Robert." Lupenex growled.  
  
"Are you going to-" Kohana hadn't finished when Lupenex grabbed her hand and jumped along with the others. 'Well, that answers my unspoken question.' She thought wryly.  
  
Cenotaph's bit beast had grabbed Johnny's arm with it's bandages.  
  
"If you think you're going to help him you're wrong." Lupenex ground out.  
  
'I guess they don't like these Majestic people too much do they?' Kohana thought to herself, the Dark Bladers actions, oh, and the way they went on about how Oliver/Enrique/Johnny/Robert would suffer a defeat, yea, that sort of tipped her off.  
  
"Now you're into kidnapping cute girls, what's wrong with you guys." A blond bay asked rhetorically.  
  
"Kidnapped? You think I was kidnapped?" Kohana asked before dissolving into a fit of giggles. 'Kidnapped, Cho as kidnapped at first, but she follows them willingly now, and me, kidnapped? Yea right!'  
  
".....I think you amuse her" Cho said as she just raised an eyebrow at Kohana. "And I thought I was amused easily."  
  
Kohana stated to sober up. "You ~are~ amused easily, I am just more so."  
  
After Tyson had won the battle the Majestics and Dark Bladers went outside to say goodbye.  
  
"Do not forget the Majestics Tyson." Robert said.  
  
"Or the Dark Bladers." Sanquinex whispered.  
  
"Of course not! I'll remember you dudes." Tyson said happily.  
  
*Ring ring* "...Kohana, I'll bet you anything that this is my mom." Cho said conversely as she took out her cell phone.  
  
"If it's not your mom it'd be another member of your family anyway, so no way."  
  
"Hello?....*sigh* Hi mom....Sorry about that.....I ran into Kohana.....No, really..... I'm not lying." Cho put her hand over the talking piece. (I don't know what it's called.) "Kohana say hi to my mom K?"  
  
"Fine fine." Kohana snatched the phone from Cho. "Hello Mrs. Cere....Yes....Yes....No she isn't being seduced by German boys, at least not to my knowledge.....I'm kidding!....Of course......Yes, I'll protect your innocent daughter from the awful clutches of overly hormonal males." She said with over dramatics.  
  
"Give me that." Cho grabbed her phone in a swift motion. "I'll see you later mom... Don't worry, I'll be fine.....I'm sure Kohana was just joking *glares at Kohana was whistles innocently*.....Okay....I love you too bye." She snapped her phone shut and noticed all eyes were on her.  
  
Cho flicked her hands in a grade school teacher way. "Now now, go back to your little conversation." 'And stop looking at me like that!'  
  
And so the Blade Breakers left for Russia, the Majestics all decided to stay at Robert's for awhile, which left the Dark Bladers and co. to think of where they were headed next.  
  
"You don't need revenge anymore." Cho pointed out thoughtfully.  
  
"...They needed revenge?" Kohana was a bit clueless. Hey, don't blame her, she still hadn't heard the whole story yet.  
  
And so it was decided that the Dark Bladers and co. would go back to the abandoned house in France.  
  
And so the unsuspecting Cho held onto Sanquinex's hand, likewise with Kohana and Lupenex, since they had to be in contact with one of the Dark Bladers in order to teleport with them. Now where were we? Oh yes, the unsuspecting Cho held onto Sanquinex's hand, unaware that her friend and the Dark Bladers, excluding Sanquinex were now all out plotting how to get her and Sanquinex together.  
  
Would she survive the hectic plans they had in store?  
  
FASH: I hope you like it! Please R&R! 


	8. The Plan

FASH: Sorry for the lack of update, my account had an infraction and I couldn't update for like, a week or something. (Sucks eh?) So I made this chapter longer than my others.  
  
Disclaimer: There are so many hot guys I would stalk if I did own Beyblade.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"For an old, creepy, abandoned, dark, gloomy, foreboding house, it's kind of quaint." Kohana said. "All it needs is a little makeover!" She squealed at the thought of redecorating. 'Wait a minute! I'll have to redecorate later, matchmaking priorities come first!' She thought determinedly as she glanced at Cho and Sanquinex, who were still holding hands. 'Awwwww. That's sooooo cuuuuute.' She whipped out a camera from only-God-knows-where and took a picture, to bad the flash gave it away.  
  
"Kohana! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Cho asked as he cheeks were splashed with colour.  
  
"Taking a picture. Duh." 'Taking a picture of the cutest couple ever!'  
  
"Of what?" Cho asked, she had a notion of why she took that picture.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kohana started cackling. Making everyone take a step away from her. "Hey! I'm perfectly sane!" She said crossing her arms.  
  
"We never said you weren't." Lupenex said soothingly. 'I would never say something like that.' He thought with a slight flush on his face.  
  
".....Well anyway. You can share a room with me. We'll stay up all night and do girl talk and all that other....stuff." Cho said as she practically dragged Kohana up the stairs and into their room.  
  
The room was vast and had one king sized bed, a dresser, a couch, and a large mirror. The bed had red sparkly curtains and dark red sheets. (I can't describe rooms that well.) The couch was black, all in all, the room had a dark, gloomy feel to it.  
  
"Okay, I need to redecorate this place!" Kohana said with venom. "I mean, come on, the colour scheme. It's so creepy!"  
  
"....Redecorate? Just don't try and redecorate the guys rooms, I think they like the darkness. They'd kill you if you made their rooms pink." Cho said dryly.  
  
"Hey! I wouldn't make their rooms pink. They're guys. I think they're be more of a blue or green...." Kohana tapped her chin in thought and Cho sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't even want to know what goes through your mind." Cho muttered as she began putting her and Kohana's clothes away into the dresser. "My close are the bottom two draws, yours are the top okay?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Kohana sighed. 'Is she totally oblivious, I've been around Sanquinex for about a day, and I've already figured out Sanquinex's and Cho feelings.' She sighed again. 'Time to give her a little push...'  
  
"So anyway, you like Sanquinex don't you?" She asked conversely, Cho had various reactions to that. First she sputtered, then blushed, then gapped, looking for all the world like a fish out of water.  
  
"Wha. What! Why would you ask such a thing?!" Cho asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Because it's obvious you do. And I'm sure Sanquinex feels the same way." Kohana said peacefully. 'Cho never did take anything slightly.'  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Cho asked as she flopped on the bed. 'This sheets. They're just like Sanquinex's eyes.'  
  
"Man, no one drops you a clue. Can't you see he treats you different? That he likes you and tolerates you more than anyone else." Kohana said passionately, after all, she wanted her friend to be happy and Kohana knew that Sanquinex was the perfect guy to do so.  
  
"Oh yea. Toleration. That really must mean he likes me. What if he just views me as a little sister!" Cho asked.  
  
Kohana shook her head and sighded in defeat, she would have to get with the others and devise a crazy matchmaking scheme. 'And scheme I shall.' She got up without a word and left the room. Leaving Cho to think over what she had said.  
  
'What if Sanquinex does? No, he can't possibly. Or could he?' Cho mind was in emotional shambles and she decided it would be best to a take a little nap. 'I don't know what to think. I hope that Kohana just gets over this crazy idea before she drags the others into doing something drastic.'  
  
What she didn't know was that they ~were~ planning something drastic, in the living room, right now.  
  
"So then we *whispers a long unintelligible sentence.*?" Kohana asked and the others nodded their heads in confirmation.  
  
"Okay who's going to get Sanquinex?" Lupenex asked.  
  
"I'll tell him." Cenotaph said as he got up and went to Sanquinex's room.  
  
"Now you all know the drill, scat." Kohana said flicking her wrists.  
  
*In Sanquinex's Room*  
  
Cenotaph had knocked and he heard a voice from the other side say "Enter."  
  
Sanquinex's room really suited his mysterious tastes, there were no windows, so the room was completely dark and there was only one black bed and a book shelf filled with dust covered books, one of which he was reading.  
  
"Yes?" He asked dully.  
  
"Cho said she wanted to talk to you." Cenotaph said and inwardly smirked when Sanquinex perked up at the mention of Cho. 'He's got it bad.'  
  
"Where is she?" Sanquinex asked, trying to keep all traces of happiness out of his voice.  
  
"In her room." Cenotaph said as he left. 'Let the games begin.'  
  
*In Cho and Kohana's room*  
  
Kohana came in only to find Cho asleep. 'As much as I don't ~want~ to wake her up. She needs to be awake for the plan to work.'  
  
Kohana silently crept up to Cho, making as little noise as possible, then. "CHO WAKE UP!" Kohana screamed in Cho's ear, scaring he poor girl half to death.  
  
"What do you want ~Hana~?" Cho asked annoyed. She'd been having a nice dream involving her, our favorite vampire, and a lip lock.  
  
"Sanquinex wants to talk to you. He'll be up in a minute." Kohana said happily as she practically skipped out of the room. 'Here we go!'  
  
"What does he want to talk to me about?" Cho muttered to herself as she walked toward the mirror, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and she looked tiredly at her reflection. Her hair was sticking up at various angles, Cho's eyes grew wide. She couldn't let Sanquinex see her like this. 'Where did my hair brush-There it is!' Cho started feverishly brushing out the tangles in her hair. She just put the brush back down when....  
  
"Ah hem." A cough came from the doorway, and there Sanquinex was, he didn't have his cloak, but instead the ~normal~ clothes from before. Sanquinex stepped into the room and they both stood there in silence, neither knowing what to say, they did after all, think that the other was the one wanting to talk to them, Cho was about to break the uncomfortable silence when....  
  
*SLAM* The door slammed shut, they could hear muffled voices from the other side, and the heard a lock. The house was very old, and as such, the doors were locked from the outside.  
  
"What are they up to?" Cho asked as she jogged forward and tried to open the door, she struggled, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Sanquinex! Come over here and help me! You have the muscle for this kind of stuff!" Cho said, she was ~fighting~ with the door so much she had braced one foot on the wall.  
  
"So you notice?" Sanquinex asked with false arrogance as he walked over to the door.  
  
"It's kind of hard not to when you wear clothes like that." Cho said with mock anger.  
  
"Move aside. It can't possibly be that hard." Sanquinex said as he reached for the door handle, only to be blasted back.  
  
"Sanquinex? SANQUINEX!" He faintly heard Cho run up to him calling his name and shaking his shoulders.  
  
'Cho.....' Was all he thought as he plunged into blackness.  
  
Meanwhile outside the door...  
  
"So those ward this you put on the door repel vampires? No wonder you plastered them all over." Kohana said as she looked at the door, you could faintly hear Cho's worried shout from the other side.  
  
"Well, they'll be in there awhile. Sanquinex should be unconscious for at least an hour, maybe more." Cenotaph said.  
  
"What do we do until they ~finally~ realize they both love each other?" Kohana asked.  
  
"Me and Cenotaph are going to battle in Paris. That should take some time." Zomb said and Cenotaph nodded as they both dispersed into shadows.  
  
"Soooo. What now?" Lupenex asked with a slight flush.  
  
"How about we play a game?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How about.....Spin the bottle." Kohana grinned.  
  
"But there are only the two of us." Lupenex replied. (He's not dense, he's naïve.)  
  
"Exactly my point." Kohana went up to him and gripped his shoulder as she pulled Lupenex down for kiss.  
  
Lupenex at first was shocked, then he passionately responded to the kiss.  
  
After they broke apart, for oxygen only, Lupenex took in Kohana's appearance. Flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips, half opened and glazed eyes, her hair....  
  
Lupenex grumbled deep inside his throat as he tore Kohana's hair from her ponytail and it cascaded down her back.  
  
Lupenex growled and brought his lips down hard for another kiss, Kohana gasped at the ferocity of it, and Lupenex used that to his full advantage as his tongue explored Kohana's cavern, and soon Kohana too was playing along.  
  
Lupenex quickly pulled away and picked Kohana up, bridal style, and made his way to his room. They were going to have some.....Fun.  
  
Meanwhile inside Cho's room.  
  
After Sanquinex hadn't woken up after Cho had yelled his name and shook him, she nearly started hyperventilating, but after a while she was finally able to calm herself down and set Sanquinex's head in her lap.  
  
Cho was staring at Sanqunex's face while running her fingers through his hair, mesmerized by his soft features and the silkiness of his hair. She closed her eyes and soon she was so fascinated by Sanquinex's soft hair that she didn't notice the signs of him waking up.  
  
Sanquinex was in that place where you are no longer dreaming, but are to unaware to be awake, all he knew was that someone was running their fingers through his hair and the light touch felt relaxing, it made him want to go back to sleep, but he forced his eyes open, only to see Cho's serene face.  
  
Cho sighed and opened her eyes, only to meet eyes of crimson. "Sa.San.Sanquinex." She stuttered as a light blush splattered her cheeks with colour.  
  
"Hello." Sanquinex said, he missed the feeling of Cho's fingers in his hair, but he was amused by the fact Ch's face was about as red as his eyes, which were pretty dark.  
  
"Uuuuum...." Cho was at a loss of what to say.  
  
Sanquinex then took notice that his head was situated in Cho's warm lap. 'Man, how long was I out?' He though and Cho answered his unasked question.  
  
"I was so scared when you went unconscious. You were unconscious for at least. Oh I don't know, three hours! Don't every do something like that again!" Cho said and soon regretted it.  
  
"So you care about me?" Sanquinex asked with interest.  
  
Cho once again turned red and Sanquinex rode to stand, offering his hand to help her up, she accepted it gratefully and once she got up Cho looked to the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"Now now, look me in the eye." Sanquinex said as he hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"How much do you care about me?" Sanquinex asked.  
  
'So much more than I've ever felt for anyone.' Cho thought, she was about to reply when her cell phone began to ring. 'Safe!' She thought as she gave an apologetic look to Sanquinex.  
  
"Hello?....Hi Kura!....You want to talk to who?....Okayyyyyy." Cho turned to Sanquinex.  
  
"My niece Sakura wants to talk to you." She said ass she handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Are you Mr. Sanquinex sir?" "Yes...." "I just wanted to tell you that you need to make the first move, that's what my mom said to tell you." "Thanks...I guess..." "Are you going to be my uncle." Sanquinex glanced at Cho. "Hopefully." "Okay, tell auntie Cho I said goodbye! *click*"  
  
Sanquinex turned back to Cho and handed her the phone, letting his hand liger a little longer than necessary. "Sakura said good bye....Just how old is she, she called me Mr. Sanquinex sir." His face screwed up at the nickname.  
  
"She's only three, she's so adorable. When I have a kid, I hope that he or she will be just as cute." Cho said. "So, what else did she tell you?"  
  
"To do something I should of done a long time ago." Sanquinex narrowed his eyes in concentration and walk quickly towards Cho and he grasped her shoulders, bringing his face so close, one more center and their lips would be brushing. "I have something to tell you." He whispered against her lips and Co shuddered from the foreign feeling. "I love you." Cho's eyes widened as Sanquinex's lips brushed over hers.  
  
'Sanquinex....' She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to kiss back.  
  
'She's kissing back!' Sanquinex happily as he pulled away.  
  
"I love you to Sanquinex." Cho said bashfully.  
  
"No wonder Cenotaph told me you loved me back, now that I think about it, you did act odd around me, more so than the other guys anyway." Sanquinex said.  
  
"Really? Kohana told me to fess up to. They did this on purpose!" Cho said as realization struck her like lightening.  
  
"They must have set up wards on the door." Sanquinex said. "They defiantly planned this, relatively well to."  
  
"Oh the nerve." Cho grumbled. "What a minute, what exactly did little Kura tell you?" She asked.  
  
"To make to the first move." Sanquinex grinned as Cho's eyes widened. "Apparently that's what her mother thinks."  
  
"Sara and her plotting ways, she and Kohana always did want me to have a boyfriend." Cho looked up at Sanquinex through half open eyes. "Did Kura say anything else?"  
  
"...She asked me if I was going to be her new uncle." Sanquinex watched as Cho turned an interesting shade of red. Scarlet more like it.  
  
"Oh." Was all Cho could muster. 'I'm going to have to have a talk with Sara and her ways of raising my niece once I get home....home? Home!' Cho looked up at Sanquinex with worried eyes. "I have to go home soon!" She nearly sobbed as the realization she would have to leave snuck in.  
  
"Ma and the others could always come with you." Sanquinex said, he had finally admitted his feelings and he wouldn't let distance break up their newly formed relationship.  
  
"You would do that for me?" Cho asked with teary eyes, and a Sanquinex's nod of confirmation she kissed him again with a force and passion neither knew she possessed.  
  
FASH: Man, the main paring is finally together. Finally! Evan I thought I dragged it on a long time. But what will happen when Cho and Kohana go home with their new boyfriends? Find out in later chapters and remember to review! 


	9. Mrs Cere

FASH: Hello, thank you to my faithful reviews, I love you all! I can't wait for Sanquinex to meet Cho's family! Can you? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter is going to end up pretty long.  
  
Disclaimer: To many hot guys to own. That's my disclaimer.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Cho and Kohana were at the airport, everyone was happy when Cho and Sanquinex finally got together, and were pleasantly surprised when Kohana and Lupenex formed a couple.  
  
"Where are they?" Cho asked worriedly as she looked around constantly, looking for the Dark Bladers, or, more importantly, Sanquinex.  
  
"You know that they don't exactly need to fly to Canada because they can dissolve into shadow, right?" Kohana asked lazily.  
  
"Yes, but I told my mom I would be bringing someone, other than you, over, and she, being the proper, traditional Japanese woman, will want to met whoever I said I was bringing over!" Cho said with worry.  
  
"She doesn't know it's your boyfriend does she?" She Cho shake her head she asked. "Does she even know it's a guy?" Cho shook her head negatively again. "You're sunk."  
  
"You know my mother! If she knew I was bringing along a guy she would think, that, oh, that I would came back and not be able to see my feet if you know what I mean....My mother and her views on teenaged males."  
  
"Flight 279 to Toronto (Go Leafs Go!) Canada now boarding in terminal 116." The loudspeakers crackled as the message went through the airport.  
  
"We have to get going, I guess they're dissolving into shadows to get there." Cho muttered. 'To bad, I get really freaked out when we go over the ocean.'  
  
"Come on! Stop moping! They'll meet us there!" Kohana dragged Cho onto the plane.  
  
The ride back home was very boring, especially without the guys, but Kohana and Cho managed not to die of boredom by talking....and sleeping.  
  
When they got the airport, once they got off the plane they were immediately bombarded by Cho's mom, sister and niece.  
  
"Oh my baby's back! How are you doing? Have you been eating properly? You're nothing but skin and bones my dear child! And where's your little friend, I want to meet her." Cho's mom said, her green eyes flashed in excitement.  
  
Cho didn't want to reply that, in fact, her friend, wasn't only a guy instead of a girl, but also her boyfriend, thankfully she didn't have to. She felt a tug on her pant lag and looked down to see the wide eyes of her little niece.  
  
"Up." Sakura said, and Cho picked her up and hugged her. "I missthed you stho mush." Sakura said proudly.  
  
"I missed you too Kure." Cho said lovingly.  
  
"Oh, but I'm sure your new friend made you forget about the homesickness and whatnot." Sara, Cho's sister said as she walked up, short pink hair swaying with her steps, and icy blue eyes holding amusement.  
  
Cho blushed, Sara obviously new, probably from Kohana.  
  
"I'm Cho's friend, I'm afraid I'm not a female though." A pleased voice said from behind Cho, she blushed even more.  
  
"Hey Sanquinex. Where's Lupenex, Zomb and Cenotaph?" Kohana asked conversely.  
  
"Behind you." Lupenex said and Kohana turned around happily as she hugged Lupenex, planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
Meanwhile, Cho's mom was in shock. 'My baby girl has a friend who is a boy?' She almost fainted from shock, or was it horror, maybe a combination of both.  
  
Sara was looking over Sanquinex, who, like the rest of the Dark Bladers were in normal clothing. 'Man, if I were ten years younger....'  
  
Sakura was looking at the man in adoration. 'I think he'll make auntie Cho happy.'  
  
Cho was blushing and shuffled her feet, she should have know her mother would act negatively to this. 'But I'm not a kid anymore; I can make my own decisions.'  
  
Sanquinex rose an eyebrow, Cho's mother seemed to be in a shocked stupor. 'What's wrong with her?' He rose his eye brows and gave Cho a questioning glance, Cho blushed and looked away as she muttered something unintelligible.  
  
"Did you say something honey?" Cho's mom asked, the shock still hadn't worn off.  
  
"I said..... Sanquinex is my boyfriend." Cho muttered, if Cho's mom was shocked before, she was stunned, dazed, traumatized even. 'He seems like a nice boy but really, boyfriends at age 16? And just how old is this boy?' "If you don't mind me asking, young man, how old are you?"  
  
Sanquinex was stumped, he couldn't tell this woman he was immortal because he was a vampire! But what age did he look? He made a long shot. "Eighteen." He said slowly.  
  
Mrs. Cere's eyes widened. 'He is allowed to take part sexual activities! I should stop this relationship before it goes too far!' She thought, and when she spoke next, her voice developed a sickly sweet tone. "Why don't you stay over at our house my dear buy? We have an extra room you can use."  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Cere." Sanquinex said politely. He could tell he'd have to be careful around Cho's mother, he'd heard her over protectiveness over the phone and he felt that that was only the tip of the iceberg. "My friends and I have already rented out an apartment." He ended evenly.  
  
"Well let me give you a lift there." Mrs. Cere said in a smooth tone.  
  
Cho watched the communication between Sanquinex and her mother uneasily. 'Mom is up to something, she'd never be this nice with a boyfriend of mine. But what is she up to?' She thought worriedly.  
  
"Hey kiddo, don't worry about mom, she just can't accept the fact that her little baby girl is all grown up." Sara said as she pinched Cho's cheeks.  
  
"Stop that." Cho said as she pushed Sara's hands away and rubbed her sore cheeks. "I hate it when you do that."  
  
Kohana, Zomb, Lupenex, and Cenotaph were also watching the little conversation with something akin to amusement.  
  
"Is Cho's mom always this.....weird?" Zomb asked cautiously.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet." Kohana snorted.  
  
"Goody." Cenotaph muttered. 'When are we going to get going?'  
  
Mrs. Cere had finally stopped questioning Sanquinex and they made their way to the car.  
  
"Kohana dear, you mother and father are working, do you want to stay over until they get home?" Mrs. Cere asked tenderly.  
  
"Sure Mrs. C." Kohana said she walked to the car, after giving Lupenex a kiss. "Your apartment is just a block away from Cho's house right?" Lupenex nodded. "Good, once you unload whatever stuff you could possibly have we'll come over. Cho's mom is working tonight. She'll leave in about half an hour for work." Kohana said.  
  
"Okay." Lupenex confirmed and watched as the car drove away.  
  
"Guys, how are we supposed to have a car if we don't have a license?" Zomb asked, Sanquinex and Cenotaph smirked and showed them their license.  
  
"When did you get those?" Lupenex demanded.  
  
"For around a year." Cenotaph shrugged.  
  
"Why didn't we get one?" Zomb asked.  
  
"You have to go through a test Zomb, and we asked you guys before and you didn't want to." Sanquinex said agitatedly.  
  
"Oh." Lupenex and Zomb said in unison.  
  
"We've gotten two separate cars, so who's going with who?" Cenotaph asked.  
  
"I'll go with Sanquinex." Lupenex said.  
  
Once they saw their cars, jaws dropped. They were both corvettes, one was black, the other blood red.  
  
"I didn't know they'd look that cool." Cenotaph said with wide eyes.  
  
"Wow." Zomb said in befuddlement. (Can you believe that is actually a word? I can't!)  
  
"I agree whole heartedly." Lupenex said.  
  
After the guys had finally gotten over the shock Sanquinex walked towards the blood red one. "Well are you just going to stand there gapping all day or what?" the guys snapped into action, Zomb and Cenotaph heading for the black car and Lupenex to the blood red.  
  
Once they arrived at their apartment they got out and walked in. The apartment came fully furnished; there were four bedrooms, each having their own bathroom, a kitchen area, and living room area.  
  
"Wow. How did we get all this stuff?" Zomb asked.  
  
"You do know that we are immortal, and since we have had accounts since banks were made up, we have had a lot of interest build up." Cenotaph said.  
  
'And don't forget ol' Cenotaph here is Egyptian, which was once the most predominate cultures of the world." Sanquinex said as he slung his arm over Cenotaph's shoulders.  
  
"Yea yea." Cenotaph muttered.  
  
"Well, we have noting to unpack, so let's just choose our rooms and go over the Cho's." Lupenex said.  
  
"But we don't know where she lives." Sanquinex said.  
  
"I do, Kohana told me, Cho's just a block away in a house with blue trimming, number 77." Lupenex said.  
  
"And what about her mother?" Sanquinex asked, he could tell from the first second Mrs. Cere knew that he wasn't a friend who was a girl to Cho that she didn't like him, and it was multiplied when Cho told her about their relationship.  
  
"She's working tonight, she's probably already headed out." Lupenex said as he walked towards the bedrooms, Sanquinex and the others shrugged and went to scope out the rooms.  
  
When Cho, Mrs. Cere, Kohana, Sakura and Sara get home.  
  
"Now sweetie I have to go to work soon, but we'll talk all about your wonderful little trip when I get home okay?" Mrs. Cere looked like she was about to go on, but was interrupted by the door ball.  
  
"I'll get it." Cho said as she went over to the door, and when she opened it she was glomped by two hyper girls.  
  
"CHO!" The girls screamed in unison as they hugged the life out of the brunette, when they finally let go Cho hugged them back, in a less breath taking way.  
  
"Hi Blaze, hey Sky." Cho greeted.  
  
Blaze and Sky were twins, although they didn't look a thing alike. Blaze had orange bags and the rest of her hair was red, and had ruby eyes, Cho couldn't help but compare them to Sanquinex's dark eyes. Anyway, Blaze had quite a temper and was at many times was unpredictable. And Sky had sky blue hair and light blue eyes. She was level headed, always thinking logically. Surprisingly they both got along, even with their conflicting personalities.  
  
"Oh, hello dears, I'm jut going out to work, you can stay, but don't tire the girls out, they've had a long flight back here." Mrs. Cere said as she headed pout the door.  
  
Sky and Blaze smiled and waved, before turning to Cho and smirking, in unison.  
  
"So we heard that you've got a boyfriend." Blaze started.  
  
"And we want to meet him." Sky finished.  
  
Cho glared at Sara. "How many people did you tell?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"Only 'Kura, Blaze and Sky." Sara replied coolly.  
  
"Well anyway." Cho turned to Blaze and Sky. "Why don't you go confront Kohana about her new boyfriend?" She asked.  
  
"Because this is your first boyfriend!" Blaze said passionately.  
  
"Was it love at first sight?" Sky asked with little heart eyes.  
  
"....Uhhh." Cho didn't exactly want to say how freaked out she was by Sanquinex at first, especially from that, now we have to kill you thing, honestly, his jokes were not funny, not at all.  
  
"I'm sure that we can tell you all the details of our romantic escapades, but let's get something to drink." Kohana said as she and the others made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Ethscapaths? Auntie Cho, what's that?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.  
  
The girls cooed at the cute little girl as Cho picked Sakura up. "It's another word for adventure Sakura." She said sweetly.  
  
"Don't you want to have a kid just like that?" Blaze asked with glazed eyes, imagining the wonders of having a cute little kid clinging to you.  
  
"I know I do, except I want a little boy." Sky said.  
  
"I was asking the girls who have boyfriends!" Blaze glared at her twin.  
  
"May I remind you that you don't have a boyfriend either." Sky replied calmly.  
  
"I haven't found the right guy yet!" Blaze exclaimed.  
  
"Neither have I." Sky said with a smirk.  
  
Cho was staring to wonder if the twins were going to cause some mass destruction when-  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
The twins stopped fighting and perked up.  
  
"Hey maybe it's your boyfriend!" Sky said smirking.  
  
"I hope it is I want to meet him!"  
  
So Cho made her way to the door, followed by everyone else.  
  
Cho opened the door to see the Dark Bladers.  
  
Blaze and Sky stood in shock when they caught sight of two boys.  
  
FASH: So there goes another chapter, who will be with Sky and who will be with Blaze? Find out, next time on Dark Love! And remember to R&R! ~^.^~ 


	10. Sky and Blaze's crushes

FASH: Hello dear readers, I hope you enjoy this new installment of Dark Love. It's a bit shorter than usual, and I'm sorry for that, but I have two other fics on the go and it's hard to balance all three at once!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and my OCs. *cries in a dark corner*  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Sky and Blaze were staring at two of the four guys. Blaze was ogling the guy with blonde hair, and Sky was gawking at the guy with green hair. Both girls were thinking the same thing. 'He's so hot.'  
  
"Hey Lupenex." Kohana walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him.  
  
"I take it that is Kohana's boyfriend." Sky said dryly as Kohana and Lupenex had a mini make out session.  
  
"Get a room." Blaze said, and Cenotaph, although he didn't voice his opinion, agreed whole heartedly.  
  
"So then, who's your guy?" Sky asked Cho, both she and Blaze crossed their fingers, hoping that it wasn't the guy they were developing a crush on.  
  
"Sanquinex." Cho said softly as Sanquinex stepped forward.  
  
"Ooooooooooo." (Not Oh! Oo! Ooooooo!) Sky and Blaze said as they inwardly cheered. That meant neither Cho nor Kohana was with the guys they thought were hot. (YAY!)  
  
Cenotaph and Zomb turned to look at the two new girls.  
  
"Ah hem, and these two would be?" Cenotaph asked.  
  
"Oh. How dreadful of me! These are my two friends, Sky." She pointed to Sky, whose gaze was locked on Zomb. "And her sister Blaze." She pointed to Blaze whose attention was riveted on Cenotaph's form.  
  
Zomb and Cenotaph felt the girl's gazes on them; they had never received that much attention from the opposite gender, but they knew there was some kind of connection forming.  
  
'She's looking at me with such intensity.' They thought, but they stared right back.  
  
Sara was looking between the two girls and two guys. 'Well, I better not intruded in their love lives, unless I feel a great need to' Sara smirked. "Well honey." She directed to Cho. "Sakura and I will be leaving now." She looked at Sanquinex. "Don't strain her, she did just get back." She smirked as Cho and Sanquinex turned red. Well Sanquinex was light pink and Cho was cherry red, but whatever.  
  
"But I want to stay with auntie Chooooo." Sakura pouted.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but she needs her rest." Sara took Sakura in her arms and started walking away.  
  
"Your sister is very..." Sanquinex couldn't find the right word to describe her.  
  
"Special." Cho said as she nodded to herself. "You guys want to come in?" She asked then blushed as she realized it was pretty obvious they did.  
  
"Of course, my lady." Sanquinex said with a grin, he then scooped her up, bridal style, Cho blushed and stuttered a protest, but Sanquinex didn't out her down.  
  
Lupenex grinned and looked at Kohana, who raised her eyes. "No thanks, I don't think my stomach would agree to being picked up so rapidly." Lupenex didn't listen though, and picked her up anyway.  
  
Sky and Blaze watched, and then they turned their gazes to rest longingly at Cenotaph and Zomb, who both smiled slightly.  
  
Once everyone got inside the eight adolescents lounged around Cho's living room. Lupenex and Kohana were sharing a chair, Kohana in Lupenex's lap, Cho and Sanquinex were cuddling on the love seat, and Sky and Blaze were sitting beside Cenotaph and Zomb on the chesterfield. (AKA the couch)  
  
"So what now?" Blaze spoke up, but she didn't tear her eyes away from Cenotaph, who could sense her gaze on him, but he didn't show it.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Cho asked.  
  
After some contemplation, they settled for watching Spaceballs.  
  
"This movie is so queer that it's hilarious." Cho said as she watched Lord Helmet play with his Spaceballs figurines.  
  
"No. No. Yes. No. Yes. Oh. You have such a big helmet." They watched as Lord Helmet made the dolls kiss.  
  
"That's disturbing, it's like the dolls are getting it on." Blaze said with a nod, grinning.  
  
"You're liking this aren't you?" Sky asked, shaking her head. "You are the weirdest girl ever."  
  
"And proud of it!" Blaze exclaimed, Cenotaph watched as the girl did the peace sign. 'What an odd girl. Odd, but attractive.' Cenotaph blushed, just a bit, and decided it was time he got himself a girlfriend, and he knew the perfect girl for the position. 'Blaze...'  
  
Meanwhile Zomb was looking over the ever peaceful Sky, she seemed so tranquil, she calmed him in a way only the other Dark Bladers were able to do before. 'She intrigues me...'  
  
After the movie, Sky, Blaze and Kohana were grinning, the Dark Bladers looked like they always did, serious, and Cho looked a tad bit traumatized.  
  
"That movie was twisted, that alien was like the frog from Looney Tunes." Cho commented.  
  
"I wouldn't say twisted, I'd say amusing. The Mega Maid just went from suck to blow." Kohana grinned, wiggling her eyebrows in a very suggestive way.  
  
"If you like perverse humor, then yes, I suppose it is amusing." Cho said as she fought to keep her eyes open.  
  
Sky noticed Cho tiredness and motioned o her sister to get up. "We'd better get going, Cho does need her rest, and it was a long flight home after all."  
  
Kohana got up as well. "Come on Lupenex, you can walk me home." She grinned and Lupenex rolled his eyes humorously. "Sure I will."  
  
Cho led the group to the door. "Bye guys, come over anytime, as long as my mom isn't here. Bye Sanquinex." Sanquinex lowered his face and softly kissed Cho, a kiss that made her swoon.  
  
"Bye Cho." And they were off, walking down the street. Cho watched as walked into the glow of the setting sun.  
  
Cho sighed and slowly walked upstairs to her room and flopped on her bed. 'Time for some shut eye.' She thought s she fell asleep amongst the greens of her sheets.  
  
FASH: There we go, once again, sorry for the long wait and the shortness, I'll try and update sooner next time, and have a longer chapter as well, please review! 


	11. Saturday

FASH: Here we go, hank you for your reviews, they are much appreciated. bows. In this chapter there are slight spoilers for Man Of Fire.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my OCs, but other than that....  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
It's the day after Cho and Kohana came home.  
  
"That was so nice of those guys to walk us home." Sky sighed lovingly.  
  
"I know." Blaze replied, little hearts in her eyes. After they left Cho's house, Sanquinex headed for their apartment, Lupenex had walked Kohana home, and Sky and Blaze were escorted home by Zomb and Cenotaph. Then, just before they got inside their older sisters, who also happened to be twins, opened the door, they wanted to go out clubbing. Their sisters had then gone under the impression that Zomb and Cenotaph were their boyfriends, not that they objected, quite the contrary actually, and the guys looked so cute when they blushed.  
  
"And they Quake and Tide came out, honestly, I knew thought a guy could turn so red." Sky commented.  
  
"I know, but bashful guys are a turn on." Blaze smirked as her sister practically screeched in protest. "You know you think so to, so stop denying it." Sky quieted down and blushed heavily.  
  
Kohana was just waking up; she yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. 'It was so sweet of Lupenex to walk me home.' She obtained stars in her eyes. 'It's something like what a modern day prince would do.' She sighed dreamily and folded her hands, brining them to the side of her face. (Like those pictures where the girl is thinking about their boyfriend, you should know what I'm talking about, and if you don't, use your imagination.)  
  
"Honey. You'd best be getting up dear, you've been sleeping the day away, it's nearly noon." Sounded the voice of Kohana's mother from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes mother." Kohana quickly got out of bed, made it, and got dressed, she mentally appraised herself for choosing clothing that suited her so wonderfully as she checked her appearance over in the mirror. 'No wonder I'm the most popular girl in grad ten.' After giving herself a rather small ego boost, well, smaller than usual anyway, she ran out of her house, yelling to her mother something that sounded like. Me Cho and others going to Man Of Fire. By! But one couldn't be certain when dealing with someone running around like a chicken with its head cut off.  
  
Cho had gotten up hours ago, she did after all go to bed early, and now she was doing her Saturday routine of taking care of Sakura while Sara was working. Currently Sakura was working on a masterpiece.  
  
"Cho?" Sakura started out in her usual cute fashion.  
  
"Yes Kura-chan?" Cho asked, focusing more on what Sakura was drawing, it seemed to be. 'Me and Sanquinex?' Cho's eyes went wide and she blushed.  
  
"Are you and Sanquinex goi8ng to get married?" Sakura asked as she innocently blinked her eyes.  
  
"Uhhh." Cho sweatdropped, what do you say to a kid in this type of situation? Cho had no clue.  
  
"And are you going to have babies so I can play with little cousins?" Sakura asked another question, and if possible, Cho face had gone even redder.  
  
'I am not going to answer that question.' Cho covered he face with her hands, and Sakura, not noticing her aunts obvious discomfort, she pressed on.  
  
"Auntie Cho. Where do babies come from?" And now Cho was sure that her face was redder than it had ever been in her life, and probably was redder than it ever would be again.  
  
"....Storks." Cho said after a long, unbearable silence that seemed to stretch on for hours.  
  
"Really? But mommy said that when a man and woman get together they create a baby, she never said anything about storks. What is a stork?" As per usual the questions seemed to drag on and on.  
  
"A stork is a big bird." "Like big bird from Sesame Street? He's yellow." "Uhh-"  
  
Cho didn't have to answer the question because the doorbell rang; she headed over to the door, Sakura right behind her and opened it up to find....  
  
Minutes earlier someone had knocked on The Dark Blader's apartment. Lupenex went to open it and found three girls on the other side.  
  
"Are you here for a particular reason?" He asked mockingly while letting them all in.  
  
"No, none in particular, just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come see Man Of Fire with us. Then we'll swing by Cho's, usually she's watching over Sakura on Saturdays, but I know for a fact that her mom is coming home at one o clock today, and the movie starts at a quarter after one, we'll just get over there." Kohana said in a business like style.  
  
"Sure, we have nothing better to do." Lupenex said as he rounded up the guys, then they trekked over to Cho's.  
  
Cho opened the door, and blinked rapidly when she saw everyone. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Nope, we're just going to a movie. And you are coming with us." Kohana stated proudly.  
  
"But I'm taking care of Sakura." Cho argued, besides, the movies Kohana took her to scared her!  
  
"And you mom will be home in." Kohana looked at her watch. "Five, four, three, two, one." Then they heard a car come up the driveway, and out came Mrs. Cere, slightly baffled at the sight of so many people on her front porch talking to Cho, especially with that Sanquinex boy there. 'My poor innocent baby, I will not let her be corrupted by such a boy!' She thought determinedly.  
  
"Hello. Cho dear, are you going out with your friends somewhere?" Mrs. Cere said, emphasizing the word friends. Cho blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"If that's alright with you mother." Cho said as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Of course honey, just don't stay out to late." She gave a warning glare to Sanquinex, as if to say, keep your dirty hands off my baby girl. "Now Sakura dear, ready to make cookies with grandma?"  
  
"YAY!" Sakura took her grandmother's hand and rushed into the house.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm allowed to go. What movie are we seeing?" Cho asked.  
  
"Man Of Fire." Sky replied, and seeing Cho's blank look Blaze set out to explain the movie. "It's about his guy, and he becomes a bodyguard, and he's basically emotionless or something, and he gets to like the girl he's protecting, and then the girl is kidnapped, and he goes on to get her back."  
  
"It sounds pretty boring." Cho said dryly.  
  
"It'll be great, just watch!" Kohana said happily as she grabbed Cho's arm and dragged her, the rest of the way to the theater.  
  
After the movie  
  
"That movie was horrible!" Exclaimed Cho, she had been really creped out, it wasn't that bad, she had clung to Sanquinex the whole movie, much to his delight.  
  
"So one guy got his finger cut off, there's multiple death, and one guy blew up, it was fine." Kohana said, waving off the complaint, even though she herself looked paler than usual.  
  
"Not only that, but in the end, the guys dies! I hate movies based on true stories." Cho muttered, Sanquinex grinned, and made a mental note that Cho was scared of 14A movies and up, maybe even PG13 and up. Ether way, it was nice to be Cho's giant teddy bear during movies.  
  
"What now." Sky asked, she looked a little ruffled, same with Blaze, their hair was all over the place, that wasn't surprising though, it seemed that two more couples were formed during that movie, giving Cho another reason to hide her face in Sanquinex's sleeve. Trying to block out certain noises while trying to hide a crimson blush.  
  
"Well, it is three o clock, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." Blaze said as her stomach grumbled.  
  
"We can see, or should I say, hear that." Kohana grinned and chuckled slightly.  
  
"You're amused by the simplest things." Cho commented, Kohana turned and winked. "Of course, it makes me all the more interesting."  
  
So the group spent the day like normal teenagers do, hanging out, unaware that three best friends were watching them.  
  
"Awwww. You were right Sara; they all make the cutest couples ever." Tide cooed.  
  
"Of course, and it's amusing to, the guys are all best friends, and the girls all best friends." Sara nodded to herself.  
  
"And that way, even if anyone breaks up, which I doubt they will, they'll still be friends." Quake contemplated aloud. "The movie was great and all, but watching our little sister do certain things was...."  
  
"Disturbing." Tide completed.  
  
"Well, we are going to watch over them, I know my mother, and until she trusts Sanquinex, which will take a very long time, she will try and break him and Cho apart, and we can't have that can we?" The other girls shook their heads. "Good we agree, tallyho then."  
  
FASH: And there goes the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review! 


	12. A Bad Situation A Good Outcome

FASH: Hello my fellow fanfiction goers, how are you this lovely day Starts to pour ....Hmm, what a pity. Owl flies in the room ...I like the movie Labyrinth. Anyways, getting off topic there, I hope you enjoy this next installment of Dark Love! There's a little surprise in this chapter. I'm not to sure many people will like the surprise, but it worked out in the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: We have gone over this, I don't own it, I only own my OCs. (Duh!)  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Once Cho arrived home she saw her mother was not-so-discreetly looking out of the front window, Cho sighed. 'Why can't mother accept the fact that her little girl is all grown up?' She asked herself mentally, but Cho knew that no matter how old she got, her mother would never give her up, and she would forever try and preserve her in a child like state, so that she could always be mommies little girl. Cho sighed again, but smiled. 'I suppose all parents are over protective f their young ones, it's just that some are more so than others.'  
  
"See you later guys." She said, but before she could turn around, Sanquinex grabbed her wrist, and brought his face down to hers, not touching, but very close.  
  
"If you're doing this just to spite my mother. I think its working." Cho said, Sanquinex grinned.  
  
"That's not the only reason I'm doing this." Sanquinex brought his lips down on hers, and Cho was almost positive that her mother was going to faint. When they broke apart they blushed from the cat calls and wolf whistles thrown at them by the females portion of the group.  
  
"Bye." Cho said softly as she gazed into Sanquinex's blood red eyes, then turned around, going into her house.  
  
Once Sanquinex rejoined the group he was given appraising looks by the girls. "What?"  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day Cho was kissed, let alone like that, Sanquinex, you, are my idol." Blaze said, the other two girls looked at her oddly, but nodded as well.  
  
Sanquinex just smiled and as they walked away took one last glance at Cho's house. 'My love, my feelings for you will forever remain in tacked.'  
  
Once again the boys walked their significant others home, while Sanquinex walked alone. He tiredly entered the apartment and went to his room, it was totally black, black wall, black bed, black dresser, the only thing that wasn't black was a framed picture. The picture Kohana took of Sanquinex and Cho before they had become a couple, it hung over the head of his bed and he would often just stare at it, a goofy grin on his face at the thought of him and Cho. Suddenly he felt weaker. 'I need to feed tonight.' He prepared to go out, leaving the others a note, a habit now since the incident Cho freaked out because she didn't know when they'd be back from the Eiffel tower.  
  
Hours later at the Cere residence, Cho was having a nightmare, she tossed and turned frequently, muttering, tears streaming down her cheeks. Finally her eyes snapped open and she screamed. "SANQUINEX!" Cho realizing it was just a dream, began to recover, but what a horrible dream it was, people with wooden stakes and torches were running after Sanquinex, she tried to reach out, to call to him, but the crowd pulled him in, and as they surrounded him he looked straight into her eyes and mouthed I love you. Then she woke up.  
  
Even though she knew it just a dream she had to go to him, to Sanquinex, if not for assurance, and then to be comforted by him, in his warm loving embrace. Cho quickly put her house coat (dressing gown) on over her green pajamas and silently walked down the stairs, opened the door, and ran out into the night.  
  
She was almost to the apartment, when a chilling voice came from behind her. "Oi, what's a pretty thing doing out here at this time o' night?" Cho slowly turned to see two, rather drunk, men. "I don't know, but perhaps we could get some fun out 'o dis situation." The other said. Cho's eyes widened as she realized what they were going to try and attempt, but before she could run away their hands grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alleyway, but before they could silence her she cried out unto the night. "SANQUINEX!"  
  
From not to far away Sanquinex's head snapped up, he had finished feeding and was now back to full strength, and he had heard Cho scream out his name in fear. 'I'm coming Cho!' He thought as he quickly raced toward where the scream originated from.  
  
Cho was thrown against the stone wall, the contact of the brick to her skull made her see stars, but she couldn't fully recover as one of the men slapped her. She bit back a yell, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing how much that really hurt, but she still couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"A pretty thing such as you shouldn't be crying." The drunkard said as he wiped away her tears, this made Cho even more afraid. "So why don't you enjoy it, I know I will." The man smirked and Cho began fighting back, struggling, clawing, kicking, but it didn't seem to do any good. 'Oh God. Sanquinex, if you can hear me save me.' She felt herself loosing consciousness. "Sanquinex as all she uttered before she went totally limp.  
  
"Hehehe. We got 'er now." The drunkards chuckled, but hen they heard something behind them, and they turned to see a man come out from the shadows, they couldn't see his face because of his hood, but they saw his eyes, they were glowing blood red.  
  
"Uhhhh. Boss." Oh said to the other. "What do we do?"  
  
The boss was a fairly stupid man and didn't see the danger, or he murderous intent in the dark man's eyes. "So you want some of her to eh? Well you'll have to wait your turn." He said smugly, that caused Sanquinex to snap. 'Yes, I shall enjoy seeing them suffocate and drown in a pool of their own blood.' Sanquinex used his super human abilities and lunged at the man holding his precious. "YOU DARE DO SUCH HORRORS TO MY CHOSEN ONE!" Sanquinex viciously punched the man, who flew back, Cho flying up into the air; Sanquinex caught her within ease and glared at the one man left, and said in a deadly quiet tone. "You dare try and harm, to rape my love!" His voice began to rise steadily and a black aurora began to form around him, the shadows themselves joining in. The man was now shaking against a wall. Sanquinex used his might to manipulate the shadows, then the darkness lunged forward at the man, knocking him out.  
  
Sanquinex's eyes dimmed in their glow, and he looked down at Cho's bruised face, then he felt something on the back of her head, hi moved his hand and saw her blood, Cho's blood, his future mate's blood. He looked at the two men. 'If murder were not a crime, they would have died the moment I got here.' He thought of going to his own apartment to take care of her, but then thought against it. 'Her mother will be worried.' And only with the thought that Cho needed medical attention in mind he ran as fast as he could to her house.  
  
Mrs. Cere was roused from her sleep by a constant loud knocking on her door, she glanced over at the clock. 'Who ever this is had better have a good reason for getting me up at one in the morning.' She went down stairs and opened the door, ready to yell at the person for disturbing her rest, until she noticed her own little girl in the cloaked one's arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She practically screeched, causing the cloaked one to wince. "I'll tell you after we have attended to her wounds." 'That voice, I know that voice.' The cloaked person took off his hood, showing the troubled face of Sanquinex.  
  
"Come in and hurry, I must take a look at her injuries.' Mrs. Cere said hurriedly and Sanquinex came in. Mrs. Cere quickly rushed upstairs to her room. "Lay her on the bed, I'll be right back." She said and she left the room, most likely in search of ointments and other things to help the healing process.  
  
Sanquinex gently took Cho's hand in his and stroked it softly. 'How could you be so foolish as to go out in the middle of the night with no one to protect you? What if something had happened to you?' He kissed the back of her hand a whispered. "I don't what I would do with out you Cho."  
  
Mrs. Cere had come back, but watched for a little while, she saw Sanquinex kiss the back of he daughters hand. 'Just like a gentleman.' And she heard his small confession. Her eyes softened, this boy may have had faults, but all boys do, and he must truly love her little girl. 'Maybe it's time I give my baby up.' She thought as she looked at the couple. 'But know this Cho, no matter what, you'll always be my little girl.'  
  
"Let's get to work." She said as she entered the room surveying her child's appearance, it didn't take a genius to figure out what almost happened, Cho's house coat seemed as if it had been ripped to try and come off. And she hand a horrible bruise forming on the side of her face, a giant hand mark, and Mrs. Cere was horrified to find some of her daughter's hair to be matted with blood, but she and Sanquinex worked through the night, till day break.  
  
Mrs. Cere leaned back and surveyed their hard work; Cho would need time to heal, just a few days, about a week or so for that large bruise, but she was thankful, that Cho was now safe, back in her mothers warm embrace, she looked at Sanquinex, who seemed enthralled by her daughter, she had him to thank for bringing her back, for saving her little girl. "Sanquinex." She called to him, he looked up, and he didn't seem tired at all, as if he didn't need sleep. "Thank you for bringing my baby back to me safely." She went over and hugged the boy. Glancing at the clock she mentally thanked God she didn't have to work on Sundays. It was already six in the morning.  
  
Sanquinex seemed to notice the tired look in her eyes. "I'll take Cho to her room." He gently picked her up, a I she were made of glass Mrs. Cere noted, slightly amused. "Just go down the hallway, you can't miss it." Sanqunex wondered what she meant, but he mystery was quickly solved when he saw a green door, green was Cho's favorite colour, and in a deeper shade of green the door proudly stated GREENPEACE. Sanquinex smiled slightly and opened the door, it was much like he expected it would be, a lot like his room, except instead of all black it was all green, and by the window was a variety a plants in full bloom, beautiful colourful blossoms of blues, purples, pinks and so many more. Sanquinex smiled, but the smile faded as he saw Cho's distressed expression. He laid her down on the bed, facing away from the window, and crawled down behind her, wrapping his arms her delicate frame and pulling her to his chest, he inhaled her sent, it still held some fragrance of her sweet scented blood, but it also smelled, like a forest after the rain. And soon Sanquinex too drifted off to sleep.  
  
FASH: See, it may of seemed horrible at first, but nothing happened AND now Cho's mom trust Sanquinex, what'll happen next, find out next time on Dark Love! And review! 


	13. The Morning After

FASH: This chapter is shorter than usual. Gomen! Bows  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me; there would be more girls, and a couple gay guys thrown in the mix if I did own Beyblade.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Sanquinex stirred before blearily blinking his eyes open, he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep! He, being a vampire, barely needed any sleep at all. He looked over to Cho's clock, it was two o clock in the afternoon, and Cho still hadn't woken up, instead she had shifted in her sleep and was now snuggling into Sanquinex's chest. He smiled gently and kissed the top of her head. 'Thank God I got to you in time. If anything had happened to you...' His thoughts trailed of and his eyes began to glow red again. No one would take his Cho away from him!  
  
Cho began to slowly wake up, her mind was fuzzy at first, till she remembered what had happened till she was knocked unconscious. She started to thrash about wildly kicking and hitting, until she heard the soothing voice of Sanquinex. "Its okay honey, it's alright." She went limp against him, trying to figure out what had happened after she had gone unconscious. "Sanquinex. Did they-" She was cit off by his adoring reply. "No. I could never let anything or anyone harm you." Sanquinex brushed his hand along her cheek and Cho whimpered in pain. Sanquinex saw the huge bruise; if he ever saw those men again there would be hell to pay!  
  
"Sanquinex." Cho started, Sanquinex looked straight into her eyes. "Your eyes are glowing, blood red." She finished, Sanquinex's eyes dulled and her chuckled lightly. "Sorry, that only happens when I am.....enraged." He explained. Cho's eyes watered. "You got enraged all over me?" Sanquinex raised his eyebrows and nodded. Cho then tackled him in a bear hug, Sanquinex was she in her were human he wouldn't be able to breath. Good thing he was a vampire.  
  
After Cho had calmed herself a little, she was determined to get out of bed. Of course Sanquinex wanted her to stay and rest. Thos resulted in a massive tickle fight, and Sanquinex, seeing as he wasn't ticklish at all, much to Cho's disappointment, won. When Cho had stopped giggling, Sanquinex decided to ask a question.  
  
"Why?" He asked softly, his eyes were shadowed and he looked down at Cho's hands and took them in his own. Cho looked at their hands then to him oddly and tilted her head. "Why what Sanquinex?" Sanquinex looked up and Cho was astonished to find tears in his eyes. "Why did you go out in the middle of the night? In your pajamas no less?" Cho's wide astonished eyes looked in the Sanquinex's worried eyes. "Well...." She started off, she wasn't exactly sure how she could word that she had a nightmare and wanted the comfort of Sanquinex's warm embrace to get her through the night, without sounding like a hopelessly lost little girl.  
  
"Well what?" Sanquinex seemed desperate for an answer, her gripped Cho's hands tighter, not uncomfortably so, but enough to show that he was very worried about her.  
  
Cho sighed. 'I might as well tell him, if I don't I'll just seem stupid for going out at that time of night without proper clothing on.' "I had a nightmare, where, people were chasing you, and I tried to go to you, but the crowd pushed me away." She felt tears welling up at the memory of the dream. "And just before you were engulfed by the crowd you mouthed I love you to me. I woke up after that, but I know what happened." Silent tears rolled own her face. "I just wanted to see you after that, I was so scared." Sanquinex's eyes softened and he pulled Cho into a gentle hug. Cho nuzzled her face into his shoulder and inhaled his unique sent, it reminded her of ashes, but it was also kind of spicy, like cinnamon.  
  
'She gets so worried.' Sanquinex smiled into Cho's hair and kissed the top of her head. "You've had a bad night, get some rest." Cho looked like she was about to protest, but Sanquinex shushed her. "And don't even try saying you're not tired. You have bags under your eyes." Cho pouted but lay back down and was soon snoozing away, Sanquinex watched her peaceful form for a moment, before going downstairs. 'I'm sure Mrs. Cere can take care of Cho for the rest of the day, she is her mother after all. Speaking of Mrs. Cere, I think she has actually begun to trust me. I can' believe it took so long to earn her trust, if I hadn't heard Cho, Mrs. Cere would probably blame the while thing on me. Especially after she heard Cho's reason for going out.' Sanquinex's eyes softened. 'No one could separate you from me Cho, no one.' He thought determinedly as he walked back to his apartment.  
  
Once he opened the door he was confronted with the sight of six pairs of eyes, staring straight at him in shock, it went on like that for a minuet or so, until.  
  
"Sanquinex! Where the hell did you go?" Lupenex asked angrily, Kohana nodding furiously by his side.  
  
"We looked all over for you. We even called Cho's house and no one picked up, and her mom gets these days off! Were you and Cho out somewhere? Couldn't you have left a note? Do you have no sense of morals, making us all worry like this?" Kohana's voice rose until she was nearly shrieking like a banshee. Everyone in the room, especially Lupenex with his sensitive ears, winced.  
  
"I went out to feed." Sanquinex replied plainly, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"It does not take you that long, you weren't here when we came home and that's what we figured, but it's nearly two o clock." Cenotaph said as he looked questioningly at his leader.  
  
"Well, something happened." Sanquinex didn't want to brush on that topic, not without Cho's permission.  
  
"Well then, what happened?" Sky asked calmly, everyone looked to Sanquinex who seemed to be really touchy on the subject, seeing as he just glared at everyone and walked to his room.  
  
"I'm guessing whatever happened wasn't very good." Blaze said as she looked at the spot Sanquinex had been moments before.  
  
"We have to find out what's bugging him. And the best person to get that information from, is Cho." Kohana said, already walking towards the door, the others in close pursuit.  
  
FASH: Well they get any answers from Cho, and if they do, are they going to totally flip? Find out next time on Dark Love. 


	14. The Others Find Out

FASH: Here is the next installment of Dark Love, what'll Cho's friends do once they find out what almost happened? Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone want to beat the dude who made disclaimers up with me? Grabs pitchfork  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The group of concerned friends headed down the street and stopped outside of Cho's house, Kohana gathered all the courage she could and boldly knocked on the door. It opened with a long creak and Mrs. Cere stepped out into the sunlight, it looked like she had had a rough night.  
  
"Mrs. Cere, is Cho home?" Kohana asked after the initial shock of seeing the usually so refined woman looking like the living dead, even more then Cenotaph, if you'll excuse the pun.  
  
"Why yes dear, but she's asleep, of course, the only reason she went back to sleep was because Sanquinex forced her to." The woman chuckled and a light came into her eyes. "What a responsible young man."  
  
The group was gapping at Mrs. Cere, most likely thinking something along he lines of who are you and what have you done with the real Mrs. Cere? after all, had it not been only yesterday Mrs. Cere had been trying to spy out her window at her little girl and Sanquinex to make sure they didn't do anything irresponsible.  
  
"Well little dears I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later." Mrs. Cere said, already walking off in the distance, the members of the group tossed suspicious looks at one another, what was going on here? Had they been thrown into an alternate universe while they weren't looking? What could have made Sanquinex act more reserved than usual, and get Cho's mom to like Sanquinex?  
  
The group cautiously made their way up to Cho's room and opened the door to find a lightly napping Cho, sunlight spilling through the window and giving Cho an enthrall appearance.  
  
Kohana walked over and started lightly shaking Cho's shoulder's, when that didn't work; she shook them rather viscously while yelling. "CHO WAKE UP!" Cho sat up quickly, smashing her head against Kohana's.  
  
"OUCH!" The two girls screamed in unison as they clutched at their aching skulls.  
  
"Can't you even find a normal way to wake up?" Cho asked after she finished cradling her head, but Kohana didn't answer, she just stared at her, or more precisely, her cheek.  
  
"Cho, what the hell happened?" Kohana asked as she immediately pushed Cho back on the bed so she could examine Cho's bruised cheek.  
  
Cho looked at the concerned eyes of her friends, their gazes comforting her. "I ran into some trouble last night." She wouldn't say what the trouble actually had been unless they asked her directly.  
  
"No wonder Sanquinex was so uptight this morning! Poor Cho!" Kohana, Sky and Blaze all gave Cho a little group hug.  
  
"Now, what exactly happened?" Cenotaph asked, Cho looked down at her hands in uncomfortable ness.  
  
"Well...." Cho's eyes watered up as she narrated her tale, the five others listened in apt fascination. After Cho had retold her tale the girls immediately gave her comforting embraces and consoling words, and the guys looked at her with encouragement, it was at times like this Cho was thankful for her friends. (That sounded do corny.)  
  
"We should get Sanquinex over here; he's really depressed without you." Lupenex said.  
  
"Yep, he made me go back to bed." Cho pouted playfully as she got up and stretched her weary limbs as she made her way to the kitchen, and the phone.  
  
She picked the phone up and went to dial, when she seemed to notice something. "What exactly is your phone number?" She asked the Dark Bladers, the group sweatdropped.  
  
"It's 905-555-2788." Cenotaph replied slowly and Cho quickly dialed said number.  
  
Cho waited, and waited, and started tapping her foot in slight annoyance, when finally the phone was finally picked up.  
  
"Hello, Sanquinex?"  
  
"Hi. yawn"  
  
"Sounds like you were the one who needed more sleep." Cho muttered wryly.  
  
"Speaking of which, shouldn't you still be in bed?" Sanquinex asked with concern.  
  
"The others came over, and Kohana woke me up in a cruel, cruel way." Kohana pouted and Cho stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Well, I'll have to have a little talk with them now won't I?" Sanquinex asked sarcastically, but Cho knew that on the other end of the line he was smiling.  
  
"Of course. Now then, are you coming over or not, I'm all rested up, I don't need to sleep for day."  
  
"Oh, you'll sleep if I have anything to do with it." Sanquinex growled playfully and hung up. Cho stared at the phone for a moment. "I guess that means he's coming over."  
  
Five minutes at the most later there was a knock on the door, Cho rushed over and opened it up, quickly embracing Sanquinex.  
  
"Do you greet all house guests with such zeal?" Sanquinex asked as Cho gave him a butterfly kiss.  
  
"Nope, only you." Cho said happily. "Come on in." Cho grabbed Sanquinex's arm and dragged him in.  
  
"You know, you'd expect a girl who had nearly gotten raped the other day to be, oh, I don't know, depressed." Sanquinex said as he eyed Cho suspiciously, Cho just smiled.  
  
"Yes, but you saved me." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You are my knight in shining armor."  
  
"That's nice to know." Sanquinex said as he looked over Cho's head to the others in the room, who either laughing or cooing at the sight in front of them. (Guess which is which.)  
  
"So now that I'm here, what exactly are we doing?" Sanquinex asked Cho, who smiled sweetly, too sweetly.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual." Sanquinex raised his eyebrows and looked at the other couples who seemed to be laughing behind their hands.  
  
"And the usual is?" Sanquinex prodded Cho in the gut with his elbow softly.  
  
"Female body parts." Sanquinex's face went pale, before a blush stood out boldly on his cheeks.  
  
"...I was joking Sanquinex." Cho said, she herself blushing as the people behind them howled in laughter.  
  
"Good." Sanquinex said, after all, what guy can stand around and listen to girls talking about girl stuff, like periods and the tissue in the uterus decaying and coming out and all that other stuff that disturbs even me?  
  
FASH: That was an... Interesting ending eh? 


	15. Interesting Conversations

FASH: I think I'm almost done Dark Love, a couple more chapters maybe, I mean, Mrs. Cere accepts Sanquinex now and there not much more to do after this, everyone is together after all.  
  
Disclaimer: Come on people, use that 10% of your brain, do you really think I could possibly own Beyblade?  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The group was lounging around in Cho's living room, talking about nothing in particular, and somehow they got on the topic of jobs.  
  
"I. Shall be a model or an actress." Kohana said confidently, no one disagreed there, she had the face for it, the talent for it, the sexual appeal for it, and she would probably succeed in that field.  
  
"I'm going to do something involving music, maybe a lyrics writer or manager of some punk rocker band." Blaze said thoughtfully, she always was good at poetry, even though most didn't know, basically because she thought it was really girly, even though she was a girl.  
  
"I'm going to be a computer technician; computers are the way of the future." Sky said, no one doubted that either, Sky was really smart and great with computers.  
  
There was a silence and everyone looked to Cho, who blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I want to be in control of a non profit environment organization." She managed to stutter out.  
  
"Awww, my baby is so thoughtful." Sanquinex said as he hugged her, Cho pouted. "Are you mocking me?" "Of course." Cho playfully slapped Sanquinex on the arm.  
  
"Hello my dears." Mrs. Cere said, popping out of nowhere and nearly giving everyone a heart attack.  
  
"Mom. Do you need help with those?" Cho said as she looked at her mother who was weighed down by grocery bags. "No thank you my dear, just thought I'd do some shopping, I'm perfectly capable of handling this." Mrs. Cere replied as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"It's official, your mom weirder than ever." Sanquinex said, Cho scoffed and smiled. "That may be so, but don't bad mouth my mom Sanquinex, or I'll have to beat you." Cho said as she tried to crack her knuckles in an intimidating way, key word I tried.  
  
"You know, that won't work on me, let alone anyone." Sanquinex said as he looked at Cho in amusement, Cho pouted and Sanquinex quickly gave her a little kiss, making her smile again.  
  
"Awwww. Kodak moment, click click." Kohana said doing picture taking motions in the air.  
  
"Oh shut up." Cho muttered, glaring at Kohana darkly, but a smile was plastered on her face.  
  
"Oh, but Kohana never shuts up." Sky said affectionately, ruffling the pouting girls hair while Blaze laughed at Kohana's misfortune.  
  
"Okay dears, I'm done with putting away the groceries, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Cere seemed unnaturally clingy, sitting on the other side of her daughter, maybe it was because of the incident.  
  
"Um....." Cho wasn't quite sure what to say, she didn't want to tell her mom their conversation had been about her, so she moved on to the first topic. "We were talking about what kind of jobs we wanted to have."  
  
"Oh, what an interesting subject, what do you boys think you'll do?" Mrs. Cere turned her gaze to the boys who fidgeted a little.  
  
"We're not quite sure." Cenotaph answered carefully.  
  
"Oh heavens, come on now, you're eighteen, you should have some idea." Mrs. Cere said.  
  
"Well, I kind of want to be an archeologist." Cenotaph started off. (Go figure, Egyptian man.)  
  
"I like science..." Zomb just shrugged. (Frankenstein, God, I'm so unoriginal.)  
  
"I guess I could be a vet, I'm good with animals." (Really, is that because you're part wolf?)  
  
"I've always been interested in becoming a surgeon." (I could see that, at least he wouldn't faint from the sight of blood eh?)  
  
Mrs. Cere clasped her hands. "How marvelous." Her eyes shone brightly.  
  
The other people in the room sweatdropped.  
  
Cho had finally gotten her mom out of the conversation and Mrs. Cere and Sara, who was visiting with Sakura were cooking supper.  
  
"Sanquinex, are you going to be my uncle, cause my mommy says that you and auntie Cho act like your married." Sakura asked with her wide, innocent eyes, Cho and Sanquinex blushed as the others stifled their giggles/chuckles/laughter/snorts.  
  
"We'll see about that." Sanquinex said, throwing a smirk at the blushing Cho, the group could no longer contain their giggles/chuckles/laughter/snorts and burst out in a fit.  
  
"You're all so mean." Cho pouted and Sakura just looked at the people she was surrounded by and shook her head. 'Old people sure are odd, I hope I'm not like this, they're so weird.'  
  
Cho waved goodbye to the group as they departed from her home, going to their for some supper, she didn't exactly want to know what the Dark Bladers ate though, she had never seen to many scary movies, but she was pretty sure whatever it was would freak her out a little.  
  
"Come to dinner dear." Her mother beckoned from the dinning room, and Cho slowly took her seat and started eating, contemplating life in general, and thinking about Sanquinex too.  
  
"Mom, why are you so nice to Sanquinex all of a sudden?" Cho asked in interest, although she had a pretty good idea why.  
  
"Now now, because of that... incident." Sara seemed to know what their mother was talking about while Sakura remained clueless. "I see him in a new light, it must have taken courage and love to do such a thing." It would have been fine if she had just stopped there, but then she went and said. "He is worthy of you." Cho's face screwed up and Sara tried to hold in her laughter, their mother always did think a little to highly of her children.  
  
"That's wonderful mother." Cho said after a long silence, sure, her mother was weird, but she was still her mother.  
  
"Oh! I can't wait till in a few years I get to plan another wedding!" Ms. Cere said, and poor Cho who had been drinking her water, coughed and gagged on it till she turned near blue in colour.  
  
"Cho dear, are you alright, blue simply isn't your colour, we must remember this for the wedding." Cho's mom said to Sara who grinned looked straight into Cho's eyes and nodded.  
  
Cho spent the rest of the evening blushing madly, and Sakura once again wondered why grown ups were so weird as she played around with her ice cream.  
  
FASH: Hello, I hope you liked this chapter, and as stated in the author's notes above, I'm going to end this fic in probably one more chapter, it was good while it lasted eh? 


	16. Five Years Later

FASH: This is the last chapter of Dark Love, it is an Epilogue taking place five years in the future, I hope you enjoy this final chapter as much as I did.  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly people, you should have gotten the point by now, I don't own it and chanced are I never will.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Remember people this is taking place five years in the future, like the title!  
  
The house was a bustle for the upcoming birthday celebration of Cho, Kohana had distracted her by dragging the poor girl shopping in the big mall located in the next town, sure, she was turning twenty one, but she still loathed shopping, they had been gone for two hours now, and Kohana was probably just starting on the second floor of the mall out of the three. Although the people pitied Cho, it was for her own good, what kind of surprise party would it be if she saw them decorating for it.  
  
Sanquinex had a very special present to give Cho today, he wasn't sure how to do it though, and after getting romance advice from every girl in the room, including little Sakura, he decided he would do it the plain and simple, yet supposedly romantic way.  
  
Mrs. Cere was almost hyperventilating, after all, she wanted everything to be perfect for her little honey's birthday. Sara was just lounging around, she wasn't nearly the perfectionist her mother was and thought that everything was already perfect, they didn't want to over do it now did they. Sakura was happily munching on a cookie as she watched the grown ups scurry around trying to get everything in order and giggled to herself. Sky was calmly making sure they had everything and that everything was in order. Blaze was swearing at the food in the kitchen which seemed to be taunting her by refusing to cook the proper way. Lupenex was sadly lounging around, that was the way things worked, if Kohana wasn't there, he wasn't happy, but what did you expect from a couple of two years. Cenotaph was trying to calm Blaze down in the kitchen and went that didn't work he kissed her passionately, that put her in a stupor and she became uncharacteristically quiet, not that anyone complained, they were worried her fowl words would make an impression on Sakura. Zomb was busying himself by helping Sky check off the things on her list. Sanquinex was acing back and forth and back and forth muttering something worriedly under his breath, and Sakura who was watching him was quickly becoming dizzy.  
  
"Okay, that's it." Sara said getting up and taking control of the overly nervous people. "Mom, everything looks perfect, Sky, we have all the stuff we could possibly need, Blaze, don't yell at the food or I may have to send you to an asylum, Cenotaph, try and keep control of your hormones. Lupenex, Kohana will be here soon so stop sulking on your dark little corner. Zomb, Sky doesn't need to do any more work so neither do you. And Sanquinex, stop pacing like that you're making me nervous as hell." Sara said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, and then the doorbell rang. "That must be Quake and Tide, I'll get the door." Sara said as she jogged off and opened the door, finding Quake and Tide who quickly walked in.  
  
"Guys you better wrap it up. Hehehe. Get it wrap, birthday, wrapping paper." Tide noticed that everyone was looked at her strangely and sweatdropped.  
  
"What Tide means is, we saw Kohana and Cho, they'll be here in a few minutes, so finishes whatever else you plan on doing." Quake said and she watched amused as everyone seemed to spring to life around them and finish everything up. And they finished just on time, Mrs. Cere had turned off the lights and seconds after they heard the door swing open and voices as one of the figures fumbled to find the lights.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad." The figure searching for the lights said, it must have been Kohana.  
  
"That's hat you say, you like shopping. And I thought mother, Sara and Sakura would be here tonight..." Cho drifted off. "The switch is to the left Kohana."  
  
Once the lights turned on. "SURPRISE!" Cho nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"What on Earth?" Cho asked, one hand over her quickly beating heart and the other covering her mouth, her emerald eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Happy birthday sweet heart." Sanquinex said as he went up and kissed the still shocked girl.  
  
"Honestly, you think we would make you endure the torture of shopping with Kohana for nothing on your birthday." Blaze said sarcastically and Kohana glared at her and crossed her arms.  
  
The birthday celebration went on, and finally it was the time for Cho to open her gifts.  
  
First she opened Sakura's, it was a small necklace with a green butterfly on it. (Cho means butterfly.) Next she opened Sara's, it was one of those, adopt a wild animal card, Sara had adopted a tiger for her! Her mom's gift was a beautiful picture frame made of silver intertwined leaves and the picture was of her and Sanquinex on their first year anniversary of dating. From Sky and Blaze was a giant Winnie the Pooh teddy bear, it was so soft and fuzzy! From Tide and Quake were two small figurines, one looked nearly exactly like Cho, except it was in a green gown and both the gown and her hair were blowing in the still wind, and the other looked like Sanquinex, dressed up in his vampire attire, The girl was reaching out and the guy was hold out his arms, when put together in looked like the scene of to lovers reuniting. Cho blushed profusely at this gift, it seemed that the eldest set of twins had them custom made from getting a picture of her and Sanquinex. From the Dark Bladers, excluding Sanquinex, she received blood red tank top and a black pair of pants, if she wore it she was sure it would look as if she was going to go out clubbing. Cho noticed the look Sanquinex gave the other boys, it seemed even he didn't know that they were getting her this, then Sanquinex looked Cho over, obviously trying to picture her in the skin tight clothe and he grinned, Cho blushed and quickly put the gifts away.  
  
Sanquinex began to step forward. 'It is time.' He thought, Cho looked over at him and stood still. 'There's something in his eyes.' She shivered, her whole boy seemed to be tingling.  
  
"Cho." Sanquinex now stood in front of her and took her hand in his and kissed it, Cho could hear her mother excitingly saying that the gesture was so gentlemanly, and blushed, even more o when Sanquinex kneeled down on one knee. "You are my heart, my soul, my strength, my light, I can't live without you." He took out a little box and opened it up. "Will you marry me?" Cho stared in shock at the ring and Sanquinex for a moment, before kneeling and wrapping her arms around Sanquinex's neck. "Of course, you are my love and will be so till the ends of time." She responded, Sanquinex gently slipped the ring onto her finger and they sealed heir proposal with a passionate kiss, many cheers in the background.  
  
Months later in a church  
  
The beautiful bride walked down the isle towards the awaiting groom, the ceremony only contained the closest of family and the best of friends, and it all ended with their...  
  
"I do." "I do." The groom the leaned in and kissed the bride with all he was worth and the bride kissed back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as the group clasped for their life together.  
  
Kohana had been turned into a full werewolf and only a week after the wedding Kohana found out she was pregnant and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Cho had let Sanquinex turn her into a vampire and nine months after the wedding she also gave birth to a boy. Sky and Blaze were proposed to by Cenotaph and Zomb and thy both gave birth to two beautiful little girls. The four children grew up together, and much like their parents, were the best of friends.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
FASH: And that's a wrap, I hop[e you enjoyed this last installment of Dark Love. 


End file.
